Kung Fu Panda Altered Paths 2 The Path of the Dragon Warrior
by Redsaber2020
Summary: Po, a lone panda, said to be the last of his kind, has made a life for himself in the Valley of Peace as a simple cook. But there is more to this panda than what's on the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been two years since Po's arrival to the Valley of Peace and he could not ask for a more pleasant place to spend his days. Mr. Ping had been very eager it would seem to pass on his cooking skills and Po had found his kung fu skills came in hand every so often when preparing meals.

Towns folk took to Po very easily as well. It was not every day that a panda would be seen strolling through the open streets. He had very few friends though, expect for the regulars at Mr. Pings restaurant—more commonly known as the Goose and Panda Noodle Shop—but he was alright with that. The less he stood out, the less chance there was of his past rising to haunt him.

He still kept in shape, though reframed from showing off his vast wealth of strength and kung fu skill in public, instead he choose to spend his training during the wee hours before morning deep within a nearby ironwood forest, a perfect place for punching and heavy lifting.

It was here where his life was about to change…once more.

**Po's POV**

Po had just finished his pre-morning workout. The forest was still dark, with thick gray clouds shifting across the sky adding the natural gloom. His body was covered in sweat after spending an hour of punch and lifting. He didn't really know why he kept up with his training. There was nothing left for him to fight for. His home, family, kin, all gone. He shook his head to clear the troubling images which formed in his mind. Finishing another set of punches, he leaned over to pic up a large bucket full of water.

He was about to dump it over himself when a creaking noise caught his attention and stepped back just in time to avoid an arrow zipping past.

"You're a fast one ain't ye!"

Turning around, Po saw several bandits emerging from the shadows. There a number of crocs, two lynxes and a rather large ox wielding a bow and cutlass.

"Who are you?" Po demanded.

The ox took on a look of surprise before laughing out loud. "Do you hear him mates?" This here panda never heard of the Feng clan. No wonder ye a dying race. Ye all too stupid."

Po's hand clenched, the muscles in his upper body tighten and swell, though this went by unnoticed by the laughing bandits as he wore a oversize robe.

"So what is it that you want?" Po asked, maintaining a calm tone.

"Well let's see," the thug leader said rubbing an arrow head across the length of his right horn. "We'll start with taking any food you have on you, then move on to whatever else your carrying, and if you're very lucky you might walk away with your life. How's that sound?"

"Sound to me you plan on robbing me."

"Well it looks like you're not as dumb as the rest your kin are…" the ox paused to face palm himself, "oops, I'm sorry, I meant to say _were_. So what's it to be? The easy way or the hard way?" He then notched an arrow against his bow string. "Personally I like going for the hard way."

"Funny," Po said, an evil grin forming along his face, "so was I."

**Tigress's POV**

Five kung fu warriors roamed through the ironwood forest, each one trained to master their own unique fighting style. At the head of the group was light orange female tiger. She wore a red vest trimmed in black with a gold leaf pattern on both sides and silk jet black slacks. She wore no sandals as they impaired her running speed—for which she was post proud of.

Her name is Tigress, leader of the Furious Five.

Behind her was Monkey and Mantis, both skilled and brave warriors, yet tend to joke more often. Next came Viper; whose passion for ribbon dancing, blended with her kung fu style has made her swift and deadly though most would never be able to tell by her pleasant outlook on life, treating her team mates as a family. Soaring above them was Crane, a powerful flier who's speed rivaled Tigress—nearly—and used his swift and cunning fighting to outwit any foe.

They were currently on the hunt of some local bandits who had been robbing villagers. Tigress wasn't all that concerned about this, even felt as if it was a waste of her time, but after a stern lecture from her master, she admitted defeat. There was also another reason why she agreed to go. Just before they left, the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace and keeper of the Dragon scroll, Oogway, told her she should keep her eyes open for someone. The ancient turtle would not reveal the person's name, only that he would bring about a great change to the valley and play an important role in her future.

Tigress scoffed at the very idea. She knew full well what her future held. A life time kung fu mastery which will one day lead her to become the new Dragon Warrior.

"Tigress?"

"Uh…" she said turning to her right, "what is it?"

Monkey and Crane looked at one another before turning back to Tigress. "I asked which way should we go?"

Tigress cheeks began to blush slightly and thank every god she knew for making her a tiger as her dark orange fur hid it from the others. So in tuned with her thoughts that Tigress had not realized they stood before a three way fork.

"Monkey you take the left," she ordered, "Viper take right, Mantis head back the way we came in case some of them slip past us, Crane you fly over head for a bird's eye view. If you spot any of us getting into trouble go get the others."

Each member of her team nodded in reply.

"And what about you?" Viper asked in a tender voice.

"Me, I plan on going straight down the middle."

And with that she stormed off running along on all four.

"Just make sure you save some for us." Monkey called after her, his voice no higher than a whisper given the distance between them.

A wide grin formed on her face. _As if there'll be anything left when I'm done._

She had been traveling for the past five miles with no trace of the bandits. For a while she feared they were somewhere else, but she could have sworn she picked up a faint scent of something in this direction. She paused when she heard a faint rustling in the bushes. Stood her ground in an attack stance befitting a true Tiger master and spoke in a commanding tone. "Show yourself now or you won't live long enough to regret your actions."

There was no reply.

Tigress's crimson eyes darted from side to side, yet there was no movement, no subtle hints of life within the thick tree line. _Whoever you are, you're good I'll grant you—_

Her train of thought was broken as she heard a loud scream followed by a large creature tumbling through the trees.

"Oww…oh I stub my little piggy that had roast beef!"

Tigress eyes widened at the sight of a giant panda sitting before her. He held up his right foot paw, giving it a gentle rub. She had never seen one of his kind before. It was rumored that all of them had been whipped out years ago.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked lowering her stance.

"My…" the panda started but winced as he tried to move his foot from side to side which only led to another fit of screaming and whimpering.

"Oh never mind that," she said rolling her eyes annoyed with the panda's high pitch screaming, "just what are you doing out here? Don't you know there are bandits running about."

The panda scoffed as he rubbed his foot once again appearing unfazed by Tigress's aggressive posture. "You mean the Feng clan? Don't worry about them Kitty, they're not worth your trouble."

Tigress's eyes narrowed at being called Kitty. She took it as an insult to everything she stood for. She was about to slam the back of her paw clear through the panda's face when something dawned on her.

Stepping closer, Tigress bent over so that they were at eye level and said, "I don't recall ever saying who I was after."

The panda sat ridge, his lips parted in an oval shape, eyes wide. "You…uh didn't?" he said with a nerves chuckle.

"No," Tigress answered bearing her fangs. "So why don't you tell who you are and what you were doing out here."

The panda's sparkling jade eyes darted from side to side and grinned with a sheepish expression. "I…got to go."

With that he ran off, a cloud of dust rising up in his wake.

Tigress was surprised by the panda's speed, but she was not about to let him slip away. Running along on all four, the tiger gave chase, dodging and weaving between cluster of trees. However try as she might she could not catch her prey which only served to fuel her rage.

Skidding to a stop, she turned around glaring into the darken forest, eyes in search of the panda. However there was nothing, not a single trace of him remained. Even his scent had disappeared as though he was never there to begin with.

With her rage peeked, Tigress threw her head back and released a powerful roar then kicked a nearby tree. The force of her blow caused it to crack in two allowing it to come crashing to the ground.

"Hey what gives!"

Tigress spun around, half expecting to see the panda, only to find herself facing monkey. He stood up on his tale, a look of fear rooted on his face. The fallen tree rested before him, no more an inch from hitting him.

"Monkey," Tigress said, "I'm sorry. I hope you're alright."

"I'll live," Monkey stammered then hoped across the fallen tree, "but what about you?"

"I…I was chasing a panda."

"Panda?" Monkey said with a hint of laughter. "And here I thought you had no sense of humor."

"But it's true."

"That's impossible."

Tigress turned saw Mantis standing on her shoulder. She growled softly at how easily it was for the little bug to slip in without her knowing.

"Everyone knows pandas have died off."

Tigress was feeling extremely annoyed once again. Not only did she lose her prey but now her friends were calling her a liar.

"Forget it," she snapped, "let's just find the Feng Clan and—"

"Oh, almost forgot," Monkey said cutting her off, "it seems that someone already took care of them."

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, we came across them I guess while you off chasing ghost. They were out cold and butt naked," he them let loose with a hearty chuckle before adding, "Maybe they ran into your phantom panda."

Both Monkey and Mantis fell about with laughter.

Tigress merely growled, her claws extended and slowly crept toward the two.

**Oogway's POV**

High up a top the tallest mountain peak surrounding the Valley of Peace stood the Jade Palace, a place of great wealth and in depth learning, for it was here where Oogway discovered the secret to balance and harmony. Though normally Oogway is known for his cheerful and pleasant mood, the aged turtle now held a look of grief.

"Zeng," Oogway said.

A moment later, a young gray feather duck wahhled up next to him. "Yes Grandmaster?"

"I have two messages for you to deliver. The first is to Chief Gequ."

"Of course Grandmaster," Zeng said pulling out a scroll and plucking a feather, "and the other."

Oogway closed his eyes as he turned his attention toward the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tigress POV**

Tigress's mood had not improved much since returning to the Jade Palace. She quickly went off to the training hall where she faced off against the wooden gauntlets. With each jab and kick she left nothing but destroyed stumps and twisted metal.

A gong sounded in the chamber and Tigress slumped her shoulders knowing her training was over. She would like nothing better than to spend the whole day in here, strengthening her body and improving her skills, but Master Shifu or Grandmaster Oogway would not hear of it. At least she could spend her free time to study the scrolls of kung fu. She would need all the knowledge she could get if she were to become the Dragon Warrior one day.

As Tigress past the warrior barrack she heard an annoying grown followed by Monkey and Crane storming out from the kitchen.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Chef Gequ left the palace." Monkey whined.

"Really?"

Gegu was the palace chef. A fine spirited bunny from the Southern Valley. He knew how to prepare all of their meals and even studied some of the scrolls that dealt with cooking.

Tigress was not too concerned with the lost of their cook. In her training to become the Dragon Warrior she was conceived that hunger was merely another foe to overcome, and like any great warrior she would not let this one stand in her way.

"So who'll cook the food?" Mantis asked hoping on Crane's hat.

Viper slithered up to the group, a smile on her face. "I could—"

"No!" Everyone—including Tigress—shouted.

"Well we better think of something fast 'cause I'm getting hungry."

"Do not fret Monkey."

Everyone turned about and quickly made a solemn bow as their master and teacher Shifu approached them.

"You should know that Gequ has left by order of Master Oogway, though even I do not understand why."

"Well what do we do in the mean time?" Monkey asked.

"Well," Shifu said, looking at each of them in turn, "I think you're due for another round of training. After your failure at catching the Feng Clan I fear you may be starting to become lazy."

_Lazy!_ Tigress thought.

"But Master," Crane said in a forceful tone, "we did capture the Feng Clan."

"Is that so?" Shifu asked twirling a small flute between his fingers. "Well according to Monkey they were…what was it you said Monkey?"

Monkey released a heavy sigh, folded his arms about his waist and said, "Beat to a pulp and butt naked."

"Yes," Shifu said, his eyes narrowing, "and what exactly did they say did all this to them?"

Monkey turned away, clearly unable to look his master in the eye, and grumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Shifu ordered.

"They claim they were taken down by a panda."

"Ah yes, a panda," their master said with a smile, which caused each of them to back away. "A creature that has not been seen in the past twenty years!"

"But master its true," Tigress said, "perhaps not the whole part about a panda taking down a group of bandits, but I did run across one in the forest."

"Oh and where is this alleged panda now?"

"He…he got away from—"

"Tigress, don't even think about finishing that sentence," Shifu said cutting her off sharply, "I have trained each of you to be the most skill kung fu master, but if you cannot deal with failure that you all resort to bold face lies than I want nothing more to do with any of you. No get out of my sight and return to your training!"

They each gave a quick bow and turned to leave, though as Tigress did she felt something against her waist and turned to face Shifu once more.

"Not you Tigress," he said in a calm tone.

"What by why?"

Shifu brought his paws up to count off the reasons, "One you've already spent the morning training, also Master Oogway would like for you to deliver this scroll to someone in the village." Shifu then brought forth the scroll in question.

"What!" Tigress snapped unable to hold back her temper anymore. "But Baba, _I'm _a warrior, not some mail clerk! Get one of the palace staff to do it."

A faint hint of a smile slowly crept along Shifu's face, but disappeared all too quickly to take hold. "You have not called me that in a long time Tigress; however regardless of your standing here in the palace you will follow my orders and those of Master Oogway. Beside, you have not gone down to the village since your announcement of joining the Five. Perhaps this little quest will do you some good."

Tigress rolled her eyes. _Can't possibly image how. Everyone down there would most likely too afraid to come near me, let alone talk to me._

With a heavy sigh, Tigress snatched the scroll from Shifu's waiting paw and made her way down the thousand steps.

**Po's POV**

Po stood in the shadows of Ping's kitchen. He preferred it this way, never being the center of attention, eagerly giving all credit for his cooking style to the aged goose so long as no one took notice of him. He rarely left Ping's kitchen other than to go upstairs to sleep or get new supplies. On his first night he boarded up all the windows and put in new lanterns for extra light. He still had an issue with Ping renaming the shop the Goose and Panda Noodle shop, but Mr. Ping came up with a convincing scheme that it was named so it would draw more people in. And though it made no sense to Po, it worked without a hitch.

Mr. Ping had often accused Po of being foolish for not wishing to gain some kind of praise for all his hard work helping out in the shop, and that he shouldn't worry about standing out as the only giant panda in the village, and yet he refused to listen. If anything he simply slump further back into the shadows.

A number of high pitch gasp and the sound of bowls hitting the ground. Looking up the pot of noodle soup his eyes opened wide when he took notice of the tiger he bumped into in the forest.

_What's she doing here?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress felt rather annoyed. This was the first time she ever ventured into the village since they announce her position as member of Furious Five and just as she predicted, everyone was keeping their distance. She didn't really care though. To her this was a normal routine. She had grown up living a solitude life. She had never asked for a friend before and she wasn't about to start now. The only thing was suppose to do was ensure the safety of the village.

Still she felt rather at ease simply walking down the streets of the village. _I don't know why I haven't done this before._

Turning the corner, she spotted the Goose and Panda Noodle shop, the store Master Shifu told her to deliver the message. She still didn't know why Oogway had to send her when Zeng would have been a simpler choice.

Taking another look at the store name, she arched an eyebrow as an amusing expression began to form. _Funny I spent the last five minutes trying to convince Baba that I ran into panda out in the woods and here I am going to noodle shop called the Goose and Panda. What are the odds?_

Tigress made her way toward the main entrance only to stumble as she nearly collide with an over stuff pig, which led to a bowl of noodles to the ground.

"Hey," the pig snapped, jumping about as the steaming hot soup splashed along his feet, "watch where you're going you clumsily oaf."

Tigress growled revealing her fangs. "You want to rephrase that?"

The pig took one look at Tigress and released a high pitch squeal. "Oh forgive me Master Tigress. I didn't know it was you. How might I make it up to you?"

Tigress narrowed her eyes and pressed the tip of one of her claws against the pig's snout. "You can start by getting out of my way."

"Oh yes, yes, of course. Anything you want."

Tigress eyed the pig as he scurried away, she then turned back to the crowd who had been staring at her the whole time with wide shocked filled eyes. "What are you all looking at?" she snapped.

Panicked, the group of people quickly went back to their meals, though Tigress could hear a great deal of chattering spoons and nerves slips.

Tigress rolled her eyes. _Typical, not one of them with a_ _decent back—_

Her train of thought was broken as she felt a sudden smack along the face. "I won't have you terrorizing my customers!"

Tigress looked down to gaze in the angry expression of a small gray goose wearing an old red vest and a very strange looking hat.

"Either you can behave in a civil manner or I can have removed."

Tigress suppressed the laughter forming in the back of her throat. _I'd like to see you try. _"Look old goose, my name is—"

"I know very well who you are, I was there during your announcement, but if this is how our great and mighty protector is going to act after a little accident then you should be ashamed of yourself."

Tigress turned her gaze away from the goose as the realization of how she acted fell upon her. She did feel ashamed. She had allowed her anger to get the best of her and in doing so brought disrespect to Master Shifu's teaching. Turning back to the goose, she brought her hands into a fist palm and slowly bowed before him. "I am sorry sir. I meant nothing by it. My thoughts were on other matters. It will not happen again."

The goose eyed Tigress with an arched eye brow. "Very well, now then how can I help you?"

"Well I'm here looking for someone," she said reaching behind her back, "I was sent here by Grandmaster Oogway."

Tigress sighed as she took note of the nerves look from the customers as she revealed a small scroll with the Jade Palace seal on it.

The goose calm took the scroll and before Tigress could object he clipped the seal from the parchment and unrolled it. After a few quick glances he took on a rather concerned expression before saying in a loud voice. "Sorry everyone, but the shop will be closing early today. To make amides please take these coupons which grants you one free helping of my Secret Ingredient Soup…with purchase."

Tigress couldn't help but smile at how crafty this little goose was.

Once the crowd cleared the dining hall the goose turned to the dark kitchen and spoke in a loud voice. "Po I need to see you out here."

**Po's POV**

_Damn it!_ Po thought as he snapped a spoon he was holding in two.

Knowing there was no escape, Po removed his apron, slipped in his oversize robe and straw hat—tilting so that his face was well hidden—and calmly exited the kitchen. "Yeah Ping?"

"Po this is Tigress, it appears she has an important message for you."

"Me?" He pondered in a low voice.

Tigress came to stand before Po, as she did; Po slumped down a little so that they stood at even height.

While standing there, Tigress's eyes narrowed, her nose twitching. "Have we met?"

"I doubt that," Po said quickly with a faint chuckle. "I don't get out much. Busy, busy, busy, always cooking away in Ping's kitchen, and man is this place always packed. I'm surprise I can even keep up with the demand."

Tigress released an annoyed sigh yet still kept her eyes on him. "Anyway I have this message here for you."

Po took the scroll but before he could read it, Ping blurted out with joy. "It's from Grandmaster Oogway. He wants you to work at the Jade Palace as the Furious Five personal cook."

"Gee thanks for summing that up Ping," Po muttered then took hold of the scroll and began to read it himself making sure to keep his face hidden. The aged goose was right, this letter stated that the Grandmaster himself had personally requested he come to the Jade Palace, but what made him worried was that it mentions his name. _How did this Oogway fellow know he was here?_

Po's eyes widen as he took a closer look at the scroll and noticed a set of marking near the end. It had been a long time since he had seen these or even used them. It was code used by his kin when scout were set for long travels.

The message read:

_Greeting Po, _

_I know that your life has been filled with headache and anguish, but there is still time for you discover that which you truly need, inner peace. I have sent one of the Kung Fu masters to deliver this message and…_

Po could stand no more. In a show of anger and strength, he took the scroll from both side of the cylinder and snapped it half.

"Sorry, to waste your time Kitty, but I'm like way too busy to travel all the way up to your pretty house on the hill, so go tell this Eggwoo—"

"How dare you!" Tigress shouted. "No one has ever dared to show the grandmaster that much disrespect and I'm not about let you start now." She brought he hand back claws extended ready to strike when something made her stop. Her lips parted forming an expression of disbelief; her eyes narrowed peering through the tiny silts of the straw hat. "You?"

Tigress shifted her arms in a blur of motion knocking Po's hat to the ground.

"You!" she repeated this time her tone carried a harsh tone. "I knew it!"

Po looked nerves. "Uh what are you talking about?"

"You were the panda I ran into in the forest. How did you manage to get away from me?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here in Ping's noodle shop all day."

"Tis true," Mr. Ping said, "Poor Po never seems to leave the kitchen."

"Why?" Tigress asked a confused expression on her face.

"Not your business," Po snapped, "now you've delivered your message, I've refuse, so if you'll excuse me I have some work to do."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Tigress said in a mocking tone.

Now it was Po's turn for his eyes to narrow, straighten to his full height and turned back to face Tigress. "And why is that?"

Tigress eyes widen a little as she tilted her head back slightly. "Well because of you, Master Shifu believes me to be a failure and liar. So you are the only means I have at redeem myself, so either you're coming back with me or I'm going to take you back kicking and screaming."

Po fought the urge to laugh. "I'd like to see you try, Kitty."

Tigress shifted into a fight stance, eyeing Po with a fierce gaze. "No one calls me kitty."

Po was about to move into his own stance, his muscle bunching up, rising the clothe of his robe, but he then felt something along his arm. Looking down he could see Mr. Ping gazing at him with a worried expression.

"Please don't do this Po. This is Tigress we're talking about. No one has ever beaten her. And…" he pause to lower his voice to a whisper, "I cannot afford to have my shop rebuilt…again."

Po released a heavy sigh. He knew all too well what Ping was referring to. Only after a month of working for the noodle loving goose a wolf entered the shop demanding better serves. Ping had kindly asked the wolf to leave, yet the shaggy brut would not listen. Luckily it was late and post of the customers were too drunk to pay him any attention, so stepping out from within the kitchen, Po faced the wolf resulting a terrible fight breaking out which caused a great deal of damage. When the village guards came to sort out the matter, Po felt certain Ping would turn him over. He couldn't really blame him either as it was his fault, yet to Po's surprise Ping complained over bill and tail feather how the wolf caused so much trouble. Later on once the dust had settled, Ping merely told Po that he would include the repair cost to his bill.

Turning back Tigress, who at the time had lowered her stance, he gazed deeply into her amber eyes. As he did, Po could easily see a sense of strength and skill reflected in those eyes, there was also something else. Something he could not quite grasp. Shaking his head, Po grunted before turning back to kitchen muttering, "Fine, let me just get my stuff. I'll meet you up there Kitty."

Tigress brought her arms across her chest, her claws extending and spoke in a harsh tone revealing her fangs, "I'm not letting you out of my sight Panda."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tigress's POV**

"I think he like you."

"Uh…what?" Tigress stammered. Looking down she could the goose gazing back at her with a cheerful expression.

"You have to understand, Po is a very secretive person. He rarely leaves the kitchen during the day, and when he does he wears heavy robe and straw hat to hide his face. He almost never talks unless it to say hello to passersby. In fact you're the first person other than myself who's gotten complete sentences, and that is saying something especially seeing how you're a female."

Tigress scoffed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Mr. Ping twiddled his feather fingers looking a bit sadden. "You have to understand that though Po has not told me everything about his past, I can tell that his life has been a hard one. There are times when I see him looking out at the customers, mainly those of the females or mothers, and there are tears rimming his eyes. I've never asked him what plagued him knowing it was not my place, but it still hurt that I could do nothing to help."

Tigress's mood began to soften a little as she pondered what trouble the giant panda, though it shifted back to anger as she realized that Po had not yet returned.

"Wait? Where is he? How long does it take for him to pack?"

Ping released a faint chuckle. "Oh you be surprise."

_Not likely, _she thought with a low growl, _that fat panda is trying to make a break for it, and here I've been wasting time with this old goose._

Leaving Ping's side, Tigress marched toward the kitchen, slamming the door open which result in popping off its hinges.

"You're going have to pay for that!" Ping shouted.

Tigress could not be bothered by the foolish goose, nor could she allow the panda to slip out of her grasp once again and have to explain to both Master Shifu and Grandmaster Oogway what happened. There was no sign of the panda in the small kitchen, there was a door to one side that led to the alley but there was sign of Po in either direction. Returning to the kitchen Tigress made her way up the stairs to another door. Clamping hold of the handle, she gently pulled against it and crept inside to a room covered in darkness.

"Watch out," a voice ringed out.

Before she knew what was going on, Tigress tripped. She imaged herself falling into an endless void. Despite her training and hardcore demure, she could feel a swell of panic rush through her until suddenly something took hold of her.

"I have you." She heard a voice from behind.

Tigress began to breathe easier and her vision slowly adjusted to the darkness. She then felt being turned around to face her rescuer and gazed deeply into the deep jade eyes of the giant panda. Her whiskers twitched at the sight of his eyes and his warm breath so close to her lips caused her heart to flush. A part of her felt so safe in his arms and without realizing it, she found herself slowly inching forward.

"Gee," she heard a teasing voice, "I thought cats could see in the dark."

Po's statement cut straight to Tigress's core. Her eyes narrowed and growled pushing off Po's soft—yet surprising bulky—chest. "Let go of me."

"Sure thing," Po said releasing his hold. "Though just what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she returned, trying to forget the strange sensations that ran through her mind. _Get a hold of yourself Tigress, you're a kung fu master, you're a kung fu master._ Tearing her gaze from Po, she glanced around the room, making out a simple bed and dresser at one end of the room and large self on the other. Other than that there was nothing special about the room. "Do you really live like this…in complete darkness?"

"I like it that way," Po said, "it keeps me from drawing too much attention."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like standing out is all."

Tigress smirked. "You're the only giant panda in all of China, standing out is not something that comes easy to you."

"Years of practices Kitty."

Tigress growled. "Why must you call me Kitty?"

There was a pause from the panda as she made out a drop in his shoulders. "No reasons."

"Well I wish you would…" she trailed off as she picked up a sweet scent in the air. "Is that Jamison?" Turning back the bed see could barely make out what little made up of the panda's belongings. A few pair of black slacks, a spare over size tan robe, several scrolls, and a really old and burned pack. The flowery scent was coming from the pack which caused Tigress to scrunch up her nose in disgust.

Bending over, Tigress reached down for the pack, unaware of the soft growl from behind. "Why on Earth would you want to—"

Suddenly Tigress found herself flushed up against the wall. The force of the blow caused several cracks to form in the wooden wall. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see Po pinning her with just one hand against her chest. Even with the darkness she could make out his angry expression and swore there was fire burning in his eyes. She sought to remove his hand yet try as she might; there was no give or take. It was as though his whole arm was made of iron.

"Don't you ever," Po said in a harsh tone, taking the pack from Tigress's hand, "ever, touch this pack again."

He then removed his hold on Tigress, allowing her to slump to the ground. Sitting there struggling to catch her breath, she gazed up at Po, his massive frame casting her into an even greater sense of darkness. His eyes had returned to their normal hue but she still felt a sensation of fire borrowing into her.

"Well then let's go Kitty," Po said, "can't keep your friends waiting for their meals now can we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Po's POV**

Po stood before the age goose and smirked as the panda took note of the sad expression on Ping's face.

"Thanks for taking me in Mr. Ping. Sorry about not paying off my debt. I'll come back every so often to help out around the kitchen."

"You take care of yourself Po." Ping said simply, patting the panda's arm. "And you better, the Summer Festival will be starting soon and I'll need all the help I can get."

Po chuckled as he turned to follow Tigress. Before he stepped out into the open street, he strapped his straw hat concealing his face, and slipped his arms through the straps of his bag and made the long walk toward the Jade Palace.

"Why are you wearing those heavy clothes?"

Po did his best to glance over his shoulder while still keeping his face hidden. "Do you see any other pandas?"

Tigress looked a bit confused but answered anyway. "No."

"Neither do I," Po said in a cold voice, "and I would prefer not to draw too much attention."

**Tigress POV**

Tigress fell in step behind the giant panda, her thoughts drifting back in between their first encounter and the strange sensation she felt whilst being held in his arms.

"So how did you manage to beat the Feng Clan?" Tigress asked in attempt to pass the time.

"Uh what?" Po muttered.

"You were the one who took them out in the forest the morning." Tigress said in a low voice.

"Yes," Po said, "but I never said anything about taking out the Feng Clan. I ran away before they could hurt me."

"Don't treat me like a fool panda," Tigress snapped her eyes narrowing, "and I caught that fighting stance you were about to shift into just before Mr. Ping talked some sense into you. Now all I'm asking is how a fat panda like you could have taken down a whole group of bandits."

"And I'm telling you, I didn't do it," Po replied, "I don't know what kind of catnip you've been smoking, but you really need to stop."

Tigress released a low growl, claws extended cutting into the pads of her paws, and without warning she thrust her foot out to nail the panda square against the back of his head. Yet just she was about to make contact, Po doubled over as something fell from the folds of his robe. At that same instance something brushed along Tigress free leg causing her to stumble down a few steps.

"You know," Po said looking down at her, "you're not much of a cat are you Kitty?"

Tigress growl, but the teasing smile on Po's face seemed to cause her cheeks to blush and calmly got to her feet. "I must have slipped on a loose step," she said dusting herself still gazing into the panda's cool green eyes. "Now let's getting going."

An hour later, Tigress and Po stood before a large coliseum. Row upon row of chairs lined the four walls There were a few kung fu weapons and equipment littered about. The palace staff made up of both goose and pigs were hard at work swiping the floor or cleaning the kung fu items. As Tigress stood there she barely gave them a second glance. Another set of stairs led to the main palace.

"Those steps will take us to the Hall of Heroes," she said with a sense of pride, knowing it also held the Dragon Scroll which would same day belong to her, "from there, some of the staff will take you the barrack and…" she paused upon realizing Po was not standing beside her but instead facing the coliseum gates. A smile crept along her face. "Oh don't tell me that the giant panda is afraid of a little height."

"No," Po said calmly, "I was just admiring the view."

"View?" Tigress asked.

"Oh come on Kitty, don't tell me you never once stood around here and just enjoyed the view," Po said in a cheerful tone, "I mean look at it."

Tigress growled once again, though surprisingly it was not because he had called her Kitty, but because she had wasted the whole day on trying to drag this panda all the way here, and for what, just so he could be their cook. Realizing that there was no other way of get around this, she came to stand next to Po and gaze out across the valley. At first she merely gave it a quick uninterested glance but after turning her eyes upon it a second time, she felt a sense of wonder over what she saw. From their position they could make out the whole village. The village rested in the center of the tall slopping hills, a gentle river ran along the eastern part bringing fresh water, fish and allows force for the watermills and granaries to work. Her ears twitched and turned her head to the west and could barely make out the sound of the musicians mastering their skills, while at the same time lulling the people into a restful slumber. The sun was slowly drifting toward the slopping hills basking the village in a golden hue.

"You're right Po," she said in a hush voice, "it is beautiful."

Po turned to face her, slowly removing his straw hat. "How come you never took the time to notice?"

Tigress turned to face him, brushing a paw across her face. "Well I spend so much time training that it…it never accord to me." While under the green hue of Po's eyes, she felt the warm sensation returned and her legs strangely began sway. In order to keep from falling, she took hold of Po's arm. Her eyes widen in surprise as instead of feeling a soft flabby limb, Po's arm felt more ridge and muscular and seemed to swell at the touch.

Once again, she felt the uncontrollable urge to lean closer to Po. The desire to do so frighten her as it was something she never experience before.

"Uh Kitty?"

A sly smile formed on Tigress voice at the sweet sound of Po's voice. "Yes Panda?"

"Why are you holding me like that?"

Tigress's eyes snapped open, the smile on her face vanished and nearly jumped away from Po, unable to even meet his gaze for fear of the warm sensation to spring back up. "I'm going work out," she said quickly, "You should get a move on, you've been keeping Grandmaster Oogway waiting long enough." Without another word, she dropped to all fours and ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Po's POV**

Po shook his head. He couldn't really figure this tiger out. One minute she was this stern hardcore kung fu warrior and then she'd completely flip and appear head over hills near him. Clearing his head of the event, Po picked up his bag back and continued his way up the steps. During the whole trip he silently thanked every god he knew of for his immense strength for without it, he'd most likely be completely out of breath long ago.

As he approached the massive doors a gust of wind brushed past the back of his shoulders carrying the scent of peaches. Turning to his left he could make out of all things a single peach tree upon a narrow hill.

Po licked his lips. Peaches were one of his favorite treats. A rumbling sound reach his ears and gently patted his stomach while saying, "Later buddy, right now let's find this grandmaster."

Po winced as the effort of opening the main gates gave off a loud creaking noise. He half expected someone to shout or weapons to appear firmly pressed against his neck, but nothing happened. What little staff that clustered about were too hard at work to pay his sudden appearance very little mind.

"Sorry," he said with a nerves chuckle.

A pair of ducks and pigs gave him a blank stare but quickly went back to work.

Po calmly strolled into the hall, eyeing the artifacts with a sense of awe. They all looked far older than his father but had been polished to a point where they could have been made yesterday. His path brought him to a small pool rimmed with candles across the back and sides. Stepping up to the edge, he gazed into the water to see a prefect reflection of himself and nearly gasp at what he saw. His robe was a complete mess, stained with years of sweat, grass and blood—not his own. Unruly and lopsided fur rimmed his face and neck. His normally white fur had taken on a shade of gray.

A ripple disturbed the surface, shifting the pestles and Po took note of something looking at him. He tilted his head up to face a small red panda with the most massive ears he had ever seen."

"Oh hello," Po said standing up straight and backing away from the pool. "You must be Master Shifu. I heard about you, though I didn't expect you to be so short."

Shifu's narrow eyes bore into Po as if he could burn him alive. A faint chuckle then escaped his lips as he said, "You know, the punishment for entering the Jade Palace uninvited is death."

Po's eyes widen in shock and staggered back some more. "Wait a minute here little buddy, you've got the wrong idea. I've got this here—"

"Look out!" Shifu snapped cutting Po off.

Po glanced over his shoulder to see a small glowing vase resting on a narrow platform. In his frantic state, his arms had brushed up against it, causing it to wobble. Acting quickly, Po twisted his body around, grabbing hold of the vase mere moments from hitting the ground.

Standing up—with the vase safely in his paws—Po glances back at Shifu, who had gone from angry to sudden shock.

"What can I say," Po muttered with a boyish smile, "quick reflexes."

"Perhaps," Shifu said, still looking surprised, "though would you kindly place it back where you found it?"

"Oh yeah, sure. What's in here anyway? I could have sworn I heard someone talking to me."

"Not that it would mean anything to a simple minded fat panda such as yourself," Shifu said in a harsh tone, "but that vase holds the ashes of the fame Wu-chi warriors. Now then you were about to offer up some kind of excuse as to why I shouldn't have you killed."

Po fought to maintain control of his emotions. It had been a long time since he had even been considered fat, and even then he didn't like it. It didn't really matter though. As he saw it, Shifu's duties as a teacher would more than likely keep them from having to deal with each other.

"Well you see," Po began, searching the inseams of his robes until he sadly realized that he destroyed the scroll back at Mr. Ping's shop. "I…uh I had this here scroll from one of you students, by the name of Tigress, but I kind of—"

"You're the one Oogway sent her to find?" Shifu said in a shocking tone.

"Yeah it mentions something about you needing a new chef. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no," he paused as to look the panda up and down, "it's just that I did not expect you to be a panda. I thought you had all died off."

"Yeah I'm something of a rarity," Po said rolling his eyes, "so do you want to give me a tour?"

"Very well, come with me."

Po fell in line with Shifu, keeping his eyes tilted down to prevent from stepping on the shrimp. As they past the pool, a tapping sound drew the giant panda's attention and turned to see a wall of scrolls, each one bore a similar symbol of the ones he had back home. Moving up to the first self Po pulled one of the scrolls out and read the label aloud, "The Art of Tea Making." He didn't know why but he seemed to drawn to read more.

"Panda!"

Po jerked his head to glare at the small red panda.

"Those scrolls are for the masters and students," he said plainly. "Now come with me."

Shifu and Po exited the Hall of Heroes and made their way up a flight of stairs which brought them a large wooden house.

"Here is where the students sleep," Shifu said as they passed a set of rooms.

Along the way, Po took a few glances from side to side and sniffed the air, using his chi skill to slow down time and made note of each room. He could make out the scent of almond cookies coming from two of the rooms, peach blossoms and apple cores flowed from two other but the real surprise was of the swell of tiger lilies and catnip from the last room. A faint smile crept along his face as he also realized that the room belonged to Tigress.

"The kitchen is at the end of the hall and to your right. You'll find everything you need inside. There's a room upstairs where you can sleep. The students here spend most of the day training and given a meal in the morning, after sundown and a light snack of tea and dumpling following their first training session."

"What about the rest of the staff?"

"They're allowed to travel down to the valley for their meals. But the students must remain here to maintain their readiness."

"That seems rather harsh."

"That is not for you to worry about," Shifu said, he then glanced over at a nearby window. "Now then, the students should be done with their training soon. They'll be tried, what with not having anything for breakfast so make sure you have something ready by then. I'll be busy with other matters but will be along when it time to begin their next session."

Shifu then turned and left Po all by himself.

"Alright, well let's see what I have to work with," Po said cracking his knuckles.

After searching through each cabinet, Po had to admit he was deeply impressed. It put Mr. Ping's noodle shop to shame. Shifting through the pots Po whipped up a batch of his favorite noodle soup. As the pot simmered, his thoughts went back to the scroll he saw on two making. Shifu did say his students drink it and they would be tired after a long day of training. Maybe there would be something listed on the scroll that could help. But Shifu also said only the masters and students were allowed to read them.

Then again why should he listen to some over bearing old goat like him?

With his mind made up, Po rushed back to the Hall of Heroes, he only hoped he would make it back before his soup burned.

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress rushed off after leaving Po, thankfully the strange warm sensation faded the farther she got.

"Tigress, watch out!"

With her mind clouded she did not take notice of the others until she was right on top of them. They stumbled about the court yard several times before finally smacking into the far wall.

"Geez Tigress," Monkey said as he crawled out from under the group, "what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry Monkey," Tigress stammered, "but I had to get away from…" she falter, unable to speak for a moment with her checks turning red.

"Tigress," Viper asked, as she coiled her body around the tiger's waist. "What's wrong with you my sister?"

"Oh well, you see, that panda I told you about. He's real. His name is Po and he's here right now. He's going to be our new chef."

The males looked among each other. "Oh really?" Crane asked. "What was he like?"

Tigress leaned against a weapon's rack, a faint smile forming on her face. "Well he's a giant panda with light jade eyes," she paused, recalling the events that led to her encounter in his room, "that seems to have a deep rooted fire them. A charming smile and hearty laugh," another pause as her smile widen followed by a soft purr to slip past her lips. "He wore this over size light tan robe but I could feel a great deal of strength in his arms as he held me, and oh the way his cool breath flowed over…" she stopped as she suddenly took note of the bizarre expression her comrades were giving her. "What?"

Monkey stepped up to Tigress and pressed a hand against her forehead. "Nope, no fever."

"Do you think she may have hit her head?" Crane suggested

"Yeah," Mantis agreed, "maybe she ate some crazy fruit."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Uh…" Viper said in a nerves voice, "for a while there it sounded as though you were in love—"

Viper's sentence was cut short as Tigress clutched the snake just below her mouth and slowly squeezed. "What did you just say?" the tiger said in a low voice.

"Of course I could be wrong," Viper chocked, her eyes bugged out under the presser of Tigress's grip.

"Oh come on Tigress," Monkey said slowly backing away, "it's clear to just about everyone here that you're taken with this panda."

Tigress wanted to deny their claim. She had sought to master her kung fu style and become the Dragon Warrior. There was no time for love. _Was there?_

"So you say this Po is going to be our new chef?" Crane asked.

Tigress shook the confusion from her mind and loosed her grip on Viper, allowing the snake to slither to the ground. "Oh yes. Come on, he should be there right now."

**Shifu's POV**

Master Shifu strolled through the hollow halls of the Jade Palace, reflecting on his past. He had planned to assessed his student to see if they had finally mastered their kung fu styles yet his heart was not up to the task. His mind was too unfocused on other events. It had been twenty years since the lost of Tai Lung and though he was only his adopted son, Shifu still missed him.

_Just wait a little longer my son,_ he thought, _we'll be reunited someday._

"Uh…Master Shifu?"

"Oh yes. We're going to need some more supplies what with the panda here. I've read they have a massive appetite."

"Yes of course. What about the students' training?"

"Well let's see…" he began but stopped when he saw Master Oogway approaching. "Oh greeting master."

"Good afternoon my friend," Oogway said in a calm voice, "it is good to see you. I have something to discuss with you and the others."

"What would that be master?"

Oogway strolled pass him, his expression just as calm as his voice. "I sense that the Dragon Warrior has finally arrived."

Shifu's eyes opened wide with a pleasing look. A smile began to form as questions ran through his mind. _Could it be? Has he finally returned?_ "Who is it master?" he said aloud.

"Not here my friend," Oogway said glancing over his shoulder. "This shall affect more than just you. Wait until your students have completed their first days training then meet me in the kitchen. I will then reveal the identity of the Dragon Warrior."

Shifu bowed in respect, carrying a face of perfect serenity, yet his mind and heart was overcome with emotion. At long last, Tia Lung was coming come.

"Zang, remember that message I asked you to deliver once the time had arrived."

"Yes master."

"Please carry out those orders."

Zang bowed and quickly flew off.

_Yes, only a matter of time._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Po's POV**

Po returned from the Hall of Heroes in ten minutes. It took him less time than he figured to read the scroll and discovered a number of mixers of tea that were used to restore a person's strength and help loosen muscles which he figured would be a great help after such a harsh training.

The sound of heavy footsteps and deep breathing drew his attention and moved over to the counter so as to ready the last minute touches. He then stood before the pot and brought a spoonful to his lips for a taste, but stopped in mid action when he heard a sudden gasp. Looking over his shoulder he saw Tigress along with four other. A shiver ran down his spine as he took note that one of them happened to be avian.

"Hello," Po said, "you must be the students Shifu mention,"

"Yes," Tigress said with a smile as their eyes met. "Let me introduce you to my comrades. This is Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane."

Po returned the greeting with a friendly smile, though his expression hardened as his gaze fell upon Crane. A soft growl slipped through his lips as his eyes narrowed.

"Po is something wrong?" Tigress asked moving to his side.

"No, I'm fine." He then bent over to pull a tray of steaming bean bums out from the oven, "I hope your all hungry."

"That's an understatement," a light golden brown spider monkey said.

"Man whatever you're cooking sure smells good," the avian said.

Po eyed the bird with narrow hateful eyes and turned away from him to pour some soup in a set of bowls. Once then, he place them in front of the waiting warriors, though when he came to the avian he dropped the bowl in such a way that it almost toppled over.

"Hey watch it!" Crane snapped.

Po eye the feathery creature once more, his fist clinched. He said nothing as he went back to the sink and began cleaning up.

"Gee," Mantis said, "what brought that on?"

"You got me," replied Crane.

"Anyway let's dig in," Monkey said.

Four of the five students brought a spoonful of soup to their lips, only to stop after mid shallow, a look of shock on their faces.

"Oh my, this wonderful," Viper said, "Tigress you've got to try this."

"I'll pass Viper." Tigress said.

"Are you sure?" Po said in a charming voice.

"Oh…sorry Po," Tigress stammered, her orange cheeks turning red. "I…mean…it smells good…but I eat mainly tofu."

"Tofu?" Po muttered with a look of disgust. "Well alright, I just think it's sad to let something like this…" he paused and reach for the bowl in front of Tigress bring it close to her nose, "go to waste."

"Tiger Lilly?" Tigress whispered. Her eyes shot open and quickly snatched the bowl from Po's waiting hand and began to slurp the broth.

"I take it you like it?" Po asked with a smile.

The others giggled. Followed by Tigress blushing some more. She then took a deep gulp from her cup and her eyes brighten. "Wow I have to say this tea is amazing. I feel wonderful. Say now about we all go back for another two hours of training."

"Ah come on Tigress," Monkey protested, "not everything in life has to be about training. Can't you just let loose once in a while?"

Po noticed a stern expression formed on Tigress's face. "Are you kidding Monkey? Once I become the Dragon Warrior I'll most likely have to double my daily training. So I might as well get a jump on it now while I can."

Monkey rolled his eyes while still taking mouthful of his soup. "Crane buddy you talk to her."

"Uh-uh," Crane muttered, "the last time I tried to talk to her, she nearly plucked all my feathers."

Po could not keep himself from laughing as the image formed in his mind.

"Say, uh Po," Crane muttered, "could I get some more of this soup? It taste wonderful."

Leaning back against the counter, Po crossed his arms about his chest, interlocking the sleeves to hide his swelling pecs. "Something wrong with your arms? No. Then you can get yourself."

The five warriors gaze at Po with expression of shock and disbelief.

Po refused to be effected by their eyes. He did not want or need their respect. Shrugging his shoulders, Po calmly filled a bowl of soup and moved off to the corner to enjoy his meal.

"Well it seems as if you have all met."

Everyone glanced over at the door and quickly stood at attention as they saw the Grandmaster Oogway before them.

Po on the other merely looked on in anger as he realized that it was the same turtle he met outside his village ten years ago.

His grip on the bowl tightened to the point where it shattered.

Tigress glanced back at Po, but he quickly covered for himself by blowing on his paws. "Hot soup."

"Hello my students," Oogway said with a solemn bow.

"Greeting Grandmaster Oogway," the five warriors said at once.

Shifu appeared a moment later beside the aged turtle. Po could see a faint smile on the little guy's face. "Well master," Shifu said in a mocking tone, "we're all here. So what grand news do you wish to present us with?"

Po could not have asked for a better chance to slip away. "Well seeing how this is going to be clearly a very private, personal matter," he said side stepping to avoid everyone, "I'll just be on my way—"

Po stopped short of the door as he felt something pressed against his chest. Looking down he saw the grandmaster pressing his curved staff against him. Normally something like this would not faze him in the slightest, yet for some strange reason he was unable to move.

_He's used a nerve pinch on me,_ Po thought with a sense of awe. _But how did he pull it off with just one thrust?_

A smile crept across Oogway's face. "Kindly stay panda."

Oogway's body then appeared to blur for moment afterwards, Po slumped forward, holding onto the counter for support.

"Yeah sure?" he said, eyeing Oogway. "I'll just get a start on the dishes."

"Master Oogway I protest," Shifu snapped, "This over stuff panda clearly has no reason to hear what you have to say."

"Oh but he does."

"Master?"

"Today is a grand day. I have discovered who shall be named the Dragon Warrior."

From where he stood, Po could see both Shifu and Tigress pleased with themselves, and recalled how Tigress mention taking on the role of Dragon Warrior. _If that was all what Oogway was going to inform them, then why would he want me…_ his train of thought drifted for a moment as he eyed the turtle. _No, he wouldn't._

"Why have you waited so long master?" Viper asked.

"Ah my young pretty," Oogway said with a smile, "so full questions. Well to be honest I have always felt the Dragon Warrior but always at a distance. It has only been recently…say with within the last two years that it's presence has drifted closer," he turned his gaze upon Po as he said the last part.

_He couldn't possible…_

Oogway's smile broaden. "But when I awoke from my morning mediation I knew at once who the Dragon Warrior truly is."

"Well don't keep us waiting," Mantis joyfully shouted, bouncing on the table. "Tell us already."

_No…_Po pleaded.

"Why non-other than our young panda chef."

"What!?" Each of the Furious Five, along with Shifu snapped with an expression of shock, expect for Tigress who looked more angry.

_Damn it!_

After a moment of awkward silence, the small red panda regained a measure of self-control to say, "Master, please this has to be come kind of mistake. Surely there is someone else who is more deserving of the Dragon Scroll."

"I am most certain of my choice Shifu."

"I have to agree with Shorty here," Po said, "I mean look at me, do I look like I have any chance of performing kung fu?"

Oogway's eyes narrowed, the smile he held upon entering now gone, replace with a frown. The ancient turtle then rushed the panda.

Po was taken aback by the sheer speed of Oogway's attack. Thankfully, his reflects allowed him to block each thrust of the turtle's staff.

The ordeal lasted no more than a few minutes, ranging from several complex moves. Once done, Oogway stood back, the smile back on his face again.

"It looks as though you have great skill in kung fu after all."

Po looked about the room feeling foolish at having exposing his skills so easily."

Everyone in the room looked completely stunned—even Tigress.

"Shifu, will please began our panda—"

"Uh…the name's Po."

"Po is it now," Oogway whispered, then turned to the red panda, "Po's training in the morning?"

Shifu's body appeared rooted to the ground. His ears twitched and eyes blinked before he finally snapped out of it long enough to run after his master.

"Well," Po said as the Furious Five eyed him with a mixture of shock and in Tigress's case, anger, "who's up for dumplings?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Shifu's POV**

"Master!" Shifu cried catching up with the old—yet surprisingly fast—turtle.

"Yes my friend?"

"Please tell me this is a terrible jest. That panda cannot be the Dragon Warrior."

"Shifu is your misjudgment of Po blinding you? Did you not see what he did back in the kitchen or in the Hall of Heroes?"

Shifu thought back to how Po caught the vase just before it fell. "He said it was just quick reflexes."

"And what about the tea he made?"

"What about it?"

Before Shifu knew what happened, he felt a sharp pang across his nose.

"What was that for?"

"Well it seems your nose appears to be working," Oogway said in a mocking tone. "Did you not notice the scent of ginseng in the air?"

Shifu thought back once again. It annoyed him at how he had been taken off guard so much by Oogway's announcement that everything else did not play a factor, but now that he had taken the time to think about it he realized the turtle spoke the truth.

"Yes Master."

"And where is it written that such a proper mixer of tea and ginseng can restore a person's strength and relieve sore muscles?"

Shifu took on another shocked expression. "The first scroll of kung fu. But how? The only copy of it is in the Hall of Heroes, and the panda has only been here only an half hour. He could not read through the whole scroll and understand it's meaning in that amount of time."

Oogway smiled proudly. "And that is why he had been chosen as the Dragon Warrior."

"But…but master, I had—" Shifu was at a lost for words. How could he reveal to Oogway that he had thought Tai Lung was going to be named the Dragon Warrior? Worse yet what was going to do once he arrived.

"If you still doubt my word, then by all means give him a test of his skills," Oogway said walking past him. "I am sure he will surprise you."

**Po's POV**

Po pinched the front of his nose. This was not what he wanted. He didn't want to be the center of attention again, where everyone bowed or distance themselves from him. To be praised as some hero.

And yet here he was in the middle of the Jade Palace kitchen with everyone looking at him.

The only comforting thing was they were not eyeing him with awe, but more like stun confusion, and in Tigress case pure anger.

"You can not be the Dragon Warrior!" Tigress snapped. "You're just a panda!"

_At least you didn't call me a fat panda._

"But Tigress, you saw how he blocked Oogway's attack," Crane said.

"Yeah," Viper said turning to face Tigress, "and you have to admit even you're not that fast."

"I don't care! I will not stand aside and let this panda just stroll right in and take what rightfully belongs to me!"

"Tigress!"

Po and the five turned to face the kitchen door to see Shifu.

It was clear he did not look pleased, though whether it was from Tigress's action or Oogway's announcement was unclear.

"I want all of you to the training hall. Now!"

Tigress grunted but did as she was told.

Po remained where he stood, arms across his chest, eyeing the red panda. "I take it you're not all that pleased about this as Tigress is."

"No," Shifu said plainly, "but I will adhere to my master's wishes. So regardless of my feeling or belief I will train you. Now come with me."

Po grunted. It would seem he had no way out of this mess.

Po followed Shifu down the steps from the student barrack to a small to a small open court yard.

"Here is where the students train in the basic skills of kung fu," Shifu said a carefree voice. "It is also where they come to spar against one another and perform their assessment," he paused as they reached a large wooden building, "here however is where the students work on the more advance extreme kung fu style. As the Dragon Warrior, you'll be spending a good deal of your time here."

Po was not all too keened by the evil look in Shifu blue eyes.

"Shall we?"

Together they walked up to the main doors. With each step Po could make out crashing sounds and high pitch cries. As Shifu opened the door, Po made out the faint sound of something breaking and as he entered the training area, he saw what looked like a large spike club coming toward him.

Like before with Oogway, Po reacted without thinking and thrust his fist out smacking it squarely against the flying object. The resulting impact caused it to shatter into several small chucks; the largest of these pieces flew back where it came from to nail Tigress across the face.

**Tigress's POV **

_Training hall, several minutes ago…_

Once the Furious Five entered the dojo, they quickly went to work, training in their own unique style: Crane worked on his speed and timing while deflecting wave of arrows. Mantis shot through a horde of wooden warriors, Monkey flipped, rolled, dove or otherwise kicked his way through the Ringed Blades. Viper maintained her speed and flexibility as she avoided jets of fire on the field of Fiery Death. Each of them held a level of self-control and focus while master their skills.

All expect for Tigress.

Tigress ran back and forth across a set of rotating balance beans, while at the same time avoid a group of swinging spike clubs. Her eyes burned with rage. To those around she appeared to be deeply focused on her training, but that was far from the truth.

_How could Oogway possibly choose a panda to be the Dragon Warrior? It takes more than quick reflects to be a kung fu master. Though he didn't cringe when I faced him down back in the at Mr. Ping's shop so that means he has courage, but I've been training so long to earn the title…and what about those piercing jade eyes…_

In her enraged state, Tigress jumped to the center of the beans where she quickly stood up and began punching the swinging clubs. She punched the last one with such force the chain snapped sending it flying toward the entrance where the panda had now appeared.

In a whirl of speed and strength, Po thrust his fist out to shatter the club. She could not believe her eyes. Nor could she react in time to prevent the large chuck of wood from smacking her across the face. The resulting blow caused her to stumble and fall.

She had fallen from the beans during her earlier days of training so she was ready for the hard impact against the wooden floor and yet she did not feel the blow. What she did feel was soft and warm. Opening her eyes she found herself being held up by Po.

"Are you alright?" Po asked, a look of worry plastered across his face.

Tigress's eyes narrowed; though did not fill angry but more or less embarrassed. To think she had allowed herself to slip so easily. "Put me down you panda," she snapped in growl though slowly turned into a gentle purr as she pushed off against his chest forgetting how massive it felt.

**Po's POV**

Po swore under his breath. There were times when he cursed the sharp reflects his training had given him. Most of what he did happened beyond his control.

Kind of like now.

After Po saw Tigress begin to fall, he moved around the three beans, his body nothing but a blur and caught Tigress before hitting the ground.

He could not help but smile as he held Tigress in his arms. Despite her hardcore appearance, she looked rather beautiful when surprised, and the way her eyes caught the light was almost spellbinding. Her stunning beauty did not last long as she began to push against his chest, demanding to be released.

Not wishing to reveal his true strength—even if it was to someone so beautiful—Po calmly dropped Tigress where she staggered back a little to lean against a railing.

"Oh my goodness. Are you alright sister?" Viper asked.

"Yeah, I was taken by surprise is all," Tigress said.

Po gave the tiger some space. The smile still on his face which only widen a little as he took note of the darker shade of orange along Tigress's cheeks. _Uh-uh? What was that? _He took a solemn breath to steady his thoughts. _I've never felt anything like that since…since…Jiao._ The very thought of her caused a shudder to run along his back and a tear to creep down the side of his face. _I better nip this in butt and quick._

"Panda?"

"Hey! I have a name," Po snapped, glaring at Shifu, "it's Po."

Shifu's ears twitched. Around him, Po noticed the others backing away, even Tigress.

"Why don't you show us what you're capable of doing in terms of kung fu…panda?"

Po grown, knowing there was no other way out of this, he glanced about the room until he settled on one of the wooden warriors. "Alright," he said walking past Shifu adding, "Shrimp."

Po stood before his intended foe, took a simple stance and began punching. The wooden figure rotated about forcing Po to counter with upper and under blocks and forward thrust. The baggy over size sleeves of his robe hindered his movements and made several attacks sluggish and his timing was off a few times where he either missed or got hit in the arm or side.

"Panda!"

Po turned to face Shifu.

"Perhaps you would do better if you remove the robe."

"Uh yeah," he said with a chuckle, "you see I have some nasty scars and I wouldn't want to gross you out."

Shifu released a heavy sigh, pinching the front of his nose. "Fine," he said, then glared over at the window. "It's getting late. That will be enough for now. Everyone return to the barracks."

"What about dinner?" Monkey asked.

Shifu turned to smile at Po. "Well seeing how our new chef here has wasted our time with his lame kung fu style, we will be spiking dinner as he will be spending the night cleaning the training hall."

Po narrowed his eyes. He was really beginning to hate this red panda.

The other's grunted but left without a word. Tigress lingered, as their eyes met, he felt the onset of another smile forming, but it quickly faded and turned his back on her. He hated to do it, but he could not allow himself to become involved with someone else, not so long as the memory of Jiao hung firmly in his mind. He waited till he heard the hard stomps and her appealing scent to be carried off by the wind.

_Damn it Xiong don't do this,_ he thought shaking his head._ Not again._

"I expect you to have this dojo clean by morning," Shifu said in a harsh tone. He then tossed him an old broom.

Po caught the broom without hesitating and began sweeping the floor.

Shifu grunted again and turned to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once the room was empty, Po turned back to the wooden warrior. Leaning the broom against the wall he stepped up to it, took a deep breath to steady himself. Straightening his body, Po rose his arms up and twirled them about causing the sleeves to wrap around to where they locked into place with a set of hooks about the wrist.

Pleased there was enough free space for his biceps, Po went back to his training, only this time his moves were more fluid and perfectly time. He bobbed, weaved, even flipped to avoid each of the interlocking joints when they spun around. His attacks grew in strength and there was a faint stretching sound as his muscles bunched up. In the last spin, Po jumped to clear the wooden warrior and landed in between two warriors then began twisting and turning to face both at the same time. His body moved as a blur, each thrust and punch completely flawless.

**Tigress's POV**

Night had fallen and Tigress and the others were slowly making their way toward their rooms. It had been a busy day. Not only did they not get anything to eat for breakfast or dinner but now Tigress's hopes of becoming the Dragon Warrior were all but ruin. And all thanks to a over grown panda who had no understanding of kung fu other than quick reflexes.

And yet there was something not quite right about this panda. Though angry, her mind kept replaying the events that led to him catching her back in Mr. Ping's shop and later again in the training hall. Her heart began to beat faster when she recalled how powerful his chest and arms felt.

_He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what._

She had just about reached her room when she heard a faint thrashing sound coming from the training hall.

_Who could that be? The only person who should be in there is…_

"Po."

Tigress rushed back to the dojo. With each step, the sounds grew louder.

_What could he be doing in there? Shifu told him to clean._

Tigress drew closer to the door. She slowed down so as to not make a sound. As she grasp the handle, a loose floor board chose that moment to release a loud creaking sound and cursed herself for letting it happened. Standing still once more, Tigress waited till the creaking sound to fade. Pressing an ear to the door, she heard another thrashing sound followed by a loud crash.

_I've got you now panda._

Rushing into the dojo, Tigress came to a sudden halt as she saw Po laying on the ground, a stack of weapons sprawled about the floor around him. Sitting up, the panda rubbed the back of his head. Opening his eyes he was surprised when he took notice of her.

"Oh hello, Kitty. I though you would be asleep by now."

"And I _thought_ Master Shifu told you to clean the training hall," Tigress said crossing her arms across her chest and smiling. _I'm starting to like the idea of him calling me Kitty._

"I did."

Tigress was about to say something when she took note of the room. Other than the fallen weapons everything else was completely clean and in order.

"But I heard noises," she muttered, her angry expression now replaced with confusion.

"Oh that was me," Po said standing up. "When I went to put the broom away, I must have tripped. Don't worry I'll straighten it up."

Tigress found herself chuckling at the image of Po tripping over his own two feet. "Weren't you the one who claimed to have quick reflexes?"

"Hey I've been up all day, had to climb a thousand steps just to get here, only had one meal plus I haven't had any sleep. That would make anyone rusty."

"Not me."

"Well good you _Master Tigress_."

Tigress growled, her eyes narrowed and claws extended. This action alone would have set anyone running, yet to her surprise the panda merely stood there for a moment before calmly going back to cleaning.

As Po moved over to straighten up the weapon rack he turned to face Tigress, his cold green eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is there anything else I can for you?" he asked in a firm tone.

Tigress could still feel the shiver along her back but there was something else. It was the strange sensation she felt every time he held her in his arms. _I can't stand this anymore. I've got to get out of here. _Pushing though these feeling, Tigress turned to leave without another word.

**Po's POV**

"That was close," Po said wiping a sleeve along his forehead. He was surprised to see a fair amount of sweat covering it. "Dang it's been a long time since I sweated."

A sharp twinge sound caused his ears to twitch and quickly jumped about the room, narrowly avoiding a group of daggers. Standing, Po glanced from side to side, yet saw nothing. He then brought his hand up just in time to catch one more dagger.

"Most amusing, Xiong."

Po grunted as he made out Master Oogway's voice and calmly tossed the weapon away. The force of his thrust sent the dagger deep into a chuck of wood.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that none of you skills have weaken over the years," Oogway said with a chuckle.

"Well I think you've proven that I'm your dragon warrior." Po muttered crossing his arms.

"Yes, but not why you wish to deny it or hide what strength you truly have."

"I don't want that kind of life anymore," Po said harshly, "it cost me too much pain."

"I understand."

"You understand nothing!" Po snapped eyeing the turtle with hate. "You're the cause of all my pain. If you had never showed up that day then my kin would still be alive."

Oogway turned away from Po, appearing to be in deep thought. "Yes I did give you those scrolls, but it was not I who sought to learn from them. And do not forget about the rock slide."

"You knew?"

"I make it a matter to know such things. Had it not been for you, your kin would have been killed."

Po turned away from Oogway. "Just what do you want from me old man?"

"To accept the path that is set before you. In doing do you will find the means to let go of you pain."

Po spun back around, his eyes rimmed with tears. "I can't let go of my pain. If I do then I'd be letting go of my past, and that is the only thing that keeps me going."

Oogway released a sad sigh. He then turned and ever so slowly made his way toward the main doors. "Please comes with me Xiong, there is something I wish for you to see."

"But what about cleaning up here?"

Oogway tapped his staff against the floor and a dozen or so pigs and geese rushed in and began cleaning.

"Being the grandmaster has some benefits young Xiong."

"Cool," Po muttered smiling at the thought of seeing Shifu's face. "Oh and by the way my name is Po."

_Elsewhere far from the Valley of Peace…_

Zang flew against the cold wind. He had been flying ever since he left the Jade Palace, traveling up and down the length of the cold mountain ranges in search of one special person. He had just dropped out of the sky, his wings shore from the constant flight. His breathe came out in light gray clouds.

"What's a small fry like you doing all the way up here?"

Startled, Zang hopped around, his body shivering—though not from the cold—as he gazed into the imposing eyes of a full grown snow leopard.

"I'm…looking for…someone…" Zang staggered, fighting to keep his voice steady, "a…snow leopard."

Another snow leopard appeared, this one small and thinner than the first, but in no way more fierce at Zang's right, kneeling down to face the small bird, his fangs gleaming in the moon light. "Well it looks like you found one," he said with a cruel laugh.

"Please," Zang said in a calm voice, "I have been traveling for a very long time, been to every village and encampment I know of where your kin has gathered."

"Why would feather duster like you come trussing around some leopard village?"

Zang narrowed his eyes at the implied insult. "If you must know you over grown ball of fluff, I'm looking for a snow leopard by the name Tai Lung."

The two cats gazed at each other then back at Zang, their anger and mocking expression faded and became more serious.

"Come with me," the large of the two said in a calm tone.

Zang followed the bulking brute, who happened to named Sho into a large village built into the side of the mountain. The young duck had to admit he was rather impressed. The position of the village made it able to remain out of the harsh wind. Crops were strung deep within the rock wall where water trickled down from above. Two guard stood ridge at the gates, neither one gave Zang much notices.

"This Tia Lung you mention came to us some twenty years ago," Sho said in a roughed voice, "my eldest daughter found him wondering the mountains with no memory of his past other than his name," Sho paused as a chuckle escaped his mouth, "they even got married and have a young daughter."

"Truly?" Zang inquired.

"Yes," Sho muttered then turned on the duck, his yellow eyes narrowing. "so let me say this right now. I do not care for whatever past Tia Lung has dealt with. He has found a measure of peace here in the valley, so if you are here to deliver a source of heartbreak, than I suggest you leave now."

"I…uh…"

For one brief moment, Zang felt like leaving, worried what Tia Lung's reaction would be, but before he could do anything, a door to a house in front of him opened, and out came a young female leopard.

"Dad?" she asked in a sweet voice but stopped as she glanced up at Sho. "Oh it's you grandfather."

"Oh is that all I get my little Lilly?" Sho said in a sadden voice.

"Sorry grandpa," Lilly replied jumping into Sho's open arms. She purred softly until taking note of Zang. "Oh hello there who might you be?"

"My name is Zang," the duck said with a formal bow, "the official scribe of the Jade—"

"Palace!?"

Zang turned around, the terror he felt earlier returned only tenfold as he gazed up into the golden eyes of Tia Lung.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_The Jade Palace…_

**Po's POV**

Oogway led Po down a path leading away from the Jade Palace. The night air set a chill down Po's spine but kept a brisk pace with the age turtle.

After several minutes, they arrived at a large moon pool. Po could feel a great sensation of calmness watch over him, and could feel a smile form.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Here is where I discovered the true meaning of peace and harmony. I wish for you to spend some time here mediate each night."

"For how long?"

Oogway ran a claw along his chin. "Once you discover that which brings you happiness."

Po was about to question Oogway's method but when he turned around the turtle was gone. Realizing there was nothing better for him to do, Po sat down in a lotus position, placed his hands on the knees and began to breathe deeply. Images of his family and friends quickly appeared, the sight brought rivers of tears down the sides of his face, and then he beheld Jiao, and she looked just as lovely and beautiful as when he last held her. The images were too much him. The level of pain he felt wracked his body. His eyes snapped open to the see the sun slowly rising.

"Dang, I've been here all night? Well I might as well get started with my morning work out.

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress felt rather drained as the morning light flittered through the window. She had not slept well, as her mind kept going back to Po and what happened in the training hall.

_Sometime last night…_

Tigress was not overly convinced that Po was really what he appeared to be, so after leaving the training hall, she quickly jumped to the roof, her steps as light as possible. She then leaned against a nearby window and her eyes narrowed as she saw Po standing near the steps wiping an arm across his head. She felt foolish for spying on the panda. There nothing really special about him. She was about to leave when all of sudden, Po began running and flipping about avoiding a number of daggers being hurled at him, even managed to catch one without even flinching.

Her eyes shot open with shock. _How could he be so fast?_

Tigress remained rooted to the roof top, her gaze locked on Po. _Just who are you panda?_

She was about to storm inside when Oogway led the panda out of the training hall and toward narrow path behind the Jade Palace. A part of felt like following them and get some answers but gazing out at the horizon she was shocked to see the first rays of dawn.

_You've got to be kidding me. I've been up all night. Baba is going to kill me if he finds out._

With that she ran off to barracks, her gaze returned to the path and the panda and as the image of Po filled her mind, a purr rumbled through her lips.

_Damn it Tigress, stop doing that!_

_Present…_

The gong went off and Tigress calmly opened her door to greet her master. She still tired but her years of training help to maintain a measure of focus. The others acted like wise as it was their responsibility to welcome their master with the morning gong.

As she stood there, Tigress noticed that Po's door had yet to open. _Could he still be out there? _Her mind still reeled by what she saw last night. A part of her didn't want to believe that out of all other creatures in the world, a panda would turn out to be faster than herself.

**Shifu's POV**

Shifu's eyes narrowed as his gazed feel upon the last room in the hall, a room that used to—and still rightfully should—belong to Tia Lung, yet now house their would be Dragon Warrior. The very idea of it filled him with rage and caused his ears to twitch. His anger only grew worse as the door remained closed.

"Panda?" Shifu said. An annoyed expression began to form when there was no answer.

"Panda!" he repeated.

Still no answer.

Shifu marched down the hall, passing his ridge students. His ears twitched like crazy and as he stood before the door, the red panda flung the door open and yelled panda once more, yet instead of finding Po sleeping the room was not only empty but looked as though it had not been touched all night.

"So help me panda if you're asleep in the training hall, I'll kick you up and down the one thousand steps all day and night."

Rushing out of the barracks he stormed off to the dojo, followed closely the others.

The main doors slammed open and Shifu stood in awkward silence to a completely clean room. Even the weapon shined reflecting the morning light. Yet there was no sign of the panda.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Master…"

Shifu turned around and gazed up at Tigress. She looked away, her cheeks nearly red. _Is she blushing?_

"I might know where he is," She said still looking away.

"How?"

"I couldn't sleep," she began finally looking at him, "so I crept out to the Peach Tree to think," she paused as a shudder rolled over her. She knew full that it was a lie, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to say she went to spy on Po. The fear of having to reveal the feeling—whatever they be—she had for the panda was too much to stand. "Anyway, while I was out, I spotted Po and Grandmaster Oogway walking down a narrow path out behind the Jade Palace."

"Truly?" Shifu asked who Tigress quickly answered with a node. "But that leads to the Pool of Sacred Tears. Why would Oogway take—"

Shifu's statement was cut short as he heard a loud crashing sound from outside. "Now what?"

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress and the others followed Shifu outside and saw Po lifting weight. From this distance Tigress could easily make out he was curling well over 80…_No. He's lifting 100 pounds._ She began to purr, watching the faint rise and fall his biceps while even concealed by his sleeves.

"Tigress," Viper whispered, "you're purring again."

Tigress shot a quick glare at Viper but said nothing as she went back to stare at the giant panda. _Oh what I wouldn't give to see him without the…_ She slapped herself before finishing the thought. _Love is weak, love is weak…oh he looks so rugged._

"Panda!" Shifu shouted, his outburst caused Tigress to jump a little thereby breaking her from the trance.

"Uh…" Po said lowering the weight, "Oh hi Shrimp."

Tigress giggled. _Oh he is so funny._ Her expression shifted back to normal as she took note of the others looking at her.

"How dare you," Shifu snapped. "As your teacher you will address me as Master Shifu."

"Sorry, Master _Shrimp_," Po said in a mocking tone. "But I have a hard time saying that. I guess it must be the same problem you have when saying my name." He turned his back on Shifu as he started to stretch his legs.

"Just what are you doing out here?" Shifu demanded.

"Training," Po replied, his back still facing him, "I'm trying to work on my spilt kick."

Tigress ripped her gaze away from Po long enough to notice Shifu motioning for her to step forward. He began to chuckle while stepping up to a pair of stone plate. A smile crept across her face as she was given a chance to show off in front of Po. "You really think you can pull off a complete spilt kick?"

Po finally turned back to Shifu, a smile on his face as he said, "Uh yeah."

"Then you're more foolish than I thought."

Tigress readier herself. Lowering down to all four. She waited until Shifu tossed two of the plates high into the air. She took a quick glance to estimate the distance and then jumped as high as possible. She reached the two plate as they began to fall, though just as she was about perform the spilt kick a black and white blur appeared before her. Time seemed to slow at that point as she gazed deeply into Po's jade eyes. He had a goofy grin on his face and winked as he kicked out in a perfect spilt shattering the two plate. Once then time resume to normal and Po fell back to the ground. His impact left small cracks in the ground. Tigress landed shortly afterward followed by several stone chucks, one of which just so happen to nail her along the top of her head.

"Well I think I did a good enough job there," Po said, still smiling at Tigress. "What else do you have up your sleeve, Shrimp."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Tia Lung's POV**

"Look," Tia Lung said in a calm voice glancing over at Zang, "I know that you came from the Jade Palace and understand that you had to travel a great deal time just to reach this place, but what I don't understand is what you want with me."

Shortly after Tia Lung returned with the hunting party he had listened to Zang how he had been sent on orders from Master Shifu, a name that meant just to Tia Lung as the bird's did. Afterwards Tia Lung sent his little one off to bed. His wife Mea would not be back from the market until morning so he did not need worry her with this matter.

Zang looked rather nerves for some reason, handling a small scroll in his feathery hands. As the snow leopard's gaze drifted along the narrow scroll, the design on the parchment looked strangely familiar. But each time he thought about a dense fog seemed to form before his mind.

"What is the deal with that scroll?" he asked.

"Oh…" Zang said, his voice coming out in a high pitch voice, "I was ordered to give you this scroll once I found you. Master Shifu—"

Tia Lung stood to his feet, his eyes narrow with a soft growl slipping through his fangs. _There's that name again. Why do I feel so angry when I hear it?_ "Hand it over," he said with an outstretch paw.

"I…uh…I don't know. That Sho fellow said you were happy here. I would hate to—"

"Now!"

Zang fumbled with the scroll, clutching it to his chest, but after a few deep breathes, he solemnly had it over, gingerly placing it Tia Lung's waiting paw.

Tia Lung sat back down, eyeing the scroll with a keen eye. The design he had been so interested in turned out to be that of a tree overlooking a small valley. As he cracked the seal, a strange dust pillowed into his face. He turned up his nose and waved a hand the clear the air. Afterwards he opened the scroll and began to read.

_My Dear son,_

_If you are reading this, then Zang has found you and you able to return home. Please understand that what I did to you was the hardest thing I could ever think of, but it was also the only means to save you from a grim fate. By my own actions I have done that goes against everything I have raised to believe in, defy my master, but I could not see my only son be sent away to live out the remains of your life in prison. I look forward to your return, my son._

_Master Shifu._

Tia Lung eyed the scroll. His eyes narrowed and the growled deeply. Images flew before him. Images of a past that had been taken from him. He saw himself training to master skills in kung fu, and proud red panda. _Master Shifu._ Everything came so easily for him. There was nothing he could not accomplish. Every strike perfectly time, each punch leaving a thundering blow. He did all he could to make his master…_no, not my master, my father,_ happy. And then came the day his father brought before another master of the palace where he grew up. His father looked so happy when he suggested that Tia Lung be named the Dragon Warrior, yet the aged turtle simply refused. His father looked sadden which he mirrored, but it was more than that. It was clear that being the Dragon Warrior meant a great to his father, and he had failed him. His sadness turned to anger pitted at the turtle. What right did this turtle have to deny him the Dragon Scroll? As his anger built, he turned on the valley he had once sworn to protect before finally attacked his home. His father tried to stand in his way, and though Tia Lung knew he could take him, the last thing he wanted was to do, so instead he waved arm in front of him, knocking his father to the ground and lunged for the scroll.

Then everything went black.

Tia Lung dropped the scroll, stood to his feet, eyeing the room. All his memory had return, but with them came new one. Memories of crossing the frozen landscape. His path endless and unfocused until finally coming here, befriending Mea, the woman who he eventually fell in love with. His life had become so much simpler here. He never once question it, or sought for something more.

His eyes then turned upon Zang and a faint smile crept across his face. Leaning down, Tia Lung took hold of the shaking duck and brought him close to his face. "I'm glad he sent you," he said in deep voice, "I had thought he forgotten about me."

Zang fought to swallow a large lump in his throat, but Tia Lung's grip was far too tight. "Please," he gasped, "you're…chucking…me."

Tia Lung's expression turned to one of concern. "Oh do forgive me," he said in a mocking tone and gently placed Zang on the ground, "now please go off and tell my father, that his Dragon Warrior will soon return home."

_Jade Palace Training area…_

**Po's POV**

Po stood before Shifu and his students with a wicked smile on his face. His spilt kick had clearly stunned each of them, more so it would seem for Tigress as she merely stood there, eyeing him with amber eyes. He could not help but smile as their eyes met and quickly winked. His smile widen as he saw how she smile and her cheeks turn a faint shade of red.

_I could never get tired of seeing her smile._

"PANDA!"

"What?" Po snapped.

"Just how did you do that?"

"What, oh that," Po replied with a hearty chuckle, "that was easy."

"That could be no farther from the truth," Shifu proclaimed, "I have never seen anyone perform a move like that so easily, not even since Tia Lung."

"What can I say," Po said in a cheerful voice, "I guess I'm a natural."

"You seem different," Viper said with smile.

"Well, I guess I finally decide to take this whole Dragon Warrior business serous," he paused as he shot a glance at Tigress who was looking annoyed, "I know it's not something some of you wanted, but I've never back down from a fight," he paused once more his shoulders slumping and his smile fading to become one of grief. "And I'm tired of running."

"What do you mean by that?" Shifu asked.

Po shook his head clearing his head. "Never mind. So when do we begin training?"

A crooked smile formed on Shifu's face. "Right now." He then snapped his fingers.

Viper slithered forward taking position of the sparring area. Po took the other side shifting into a defensive stance.

"Uh…panda?"

Po's eyes narrow. _When he call me by name? _"Yes?" he asked dropping his stance.

"Don't you think you'd do better without your robe?" Shifu said plainly. "Each of my students have a great deal flexibly and speed behind each of their attacks. And well you're bulky robe could prove to be a problem in slowing you down."

"Sorry Shifu, but I told you yesterday. I have some really nasty scars and don't like how people get freaked out when they see them," he paused as went back into his stance, "beside I can handle this."

A grown slipped through Shifu. "Fine have it your way. Viper are you ready?"

Viper bowed to Shifu. "Yes Master. What about you Po are you ready?"

"Yes."

The moment Po answered, Viper struck out, twirling her body to slam the tip of her tail against Po's leg. Po flipped at the last minute avoiding the snake's attack. Taken back for only a moment, Viper struck again this time aiming for Po's right arm. Once again Po was ready for her as he twisted his palm around to block the attack, though before Viper could ready herself for another attack, Po took hold of her tail and whipped her about like a rope, smacking her head against the floor.

Monkey gasp in surprised, Crane's beak fell open, Mantis fell from a top Crane's straw hat in complete shock. Tigress was the only one who looked on with a smile.

"Are you okay there Viper?" Po asked.

"Yes brother," she said slowly making her way back the others.

Po smile then turned to face Shifu who still looked stunned by what happened. "Okay who's next," the panda said.

Shifu brought them into the training hall, where Po now stood before Crane. Po narrowed his eyes upon the avian. He still didn't like this bird, and as they stood along the rim of the jade turtle he could not help from grinning. _I'm going to enjoy this. _

A snap sound behind his ears, and Crane shifted his weight to the side and the jade turtle swayed to the right. Caught off guard Po fought to keep his balance. At the same time, Crane moved in his talons to maintain a firm grip on the edge. Once close enough, the avian slapped him with his feathery hands then took a step back to kick Po in the gut. Po growled as he moved away from Crane. He could not find his balance on this dumb this. Its dome base allowed it to shift from one side to another at any given time. _Wait a minute. That's it._ Reading himself once more for an attack Po raised a hand up to Crane, curling his fingers in a mocking gesture. Crane took the bait, rushing him with his wings spread for a sweeping blow. At the last minute, Po dropped into the Jade Turtle, bringing his knees and arms in to form into a tight ball. Using his momentum, Po shot out the other side behind Crane and slapped his foot against his face sending him half way across the room.

Next came Monkey, who chose to fight with a bamboo staff. The two of them faced off against one another, the staff twirling. High pitch snaps could be heard when they made contact. Monkey used his tail to help balance when ever Po went for his legs. Po stepped back holding up his staff to block Monkey's attack. An idea came to Po as he judge the length of his staff. He waited for Monkey to charge and jumped over the prim ape using the staff to clear the distance. As Monkey passed under him, Po twisted his weight so that his staff brushed along his tail. He counted on Monkey basic reflexes to force the tail to curl around the bamboo. With a wicked grin, Po flung his arms around taking Monkey along with him in a wide circle. Monkey screamed as his tail released its grip and crashed along the ground several feet away.

Mantis proved to be the most difficult, given his small size and vast speed. The bug struck him across the arms chest and sometimes along his legs. Taking a few deep breaths, Po focused on his chi and remembered how he envisioned time appeared to slow down. He had not used this technique in a while and worried that he could not unlock his chi, but as he gaze upon the small bug, he smile at how slow he moved, shifting from side to side at what seem to be only inches. Maintaining his grip on his chi, Po waited until Mantis jumped then released his hold on his chi while at the same time bringing a hand up. His smile widen as he felt the squishy sensation of Mantis slamming in his outstretch paw, though took on a look of disgust while trying to remove the knocked out bug.

Once he got Mantis off, Po turned to face Shifu. "Well Master is that enough training for today? If so then I'd like to get a start on lunch."

"Not so fast panda!" Shifu snapped. "I've been going easy on you panda."

"Easy," Po replied rolling his eyes as he motion toward the others. "You call what I just went through easy Shrimp."

Shifu began to growl. "I am truly beginning to hate you calling me Shrimp. As your master you will show me the proper respect."

"Well Shrimp," Po said with narrow eyes, "as I see it, respect is something that is earned not given. So until you're ready to start referring to me by my name I'll just right on calling you Shrimp."

Shifu said nothing, merely growl deeper, his ears twitching madly. "Very well Panda, if you wish to earn my respect than I shall give it to. As it is your next opponent shall be—"

"Me," Tigress said cutting her master and stepping forward.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress stood back watching as Po took down each of her comrades in quick order. A tremor of emotion watched over her. She was completely spellbound by how easy it for the panda, but also annoyed at the same time as it only further proven the fact that she could no longer claim the title of Dragon Warrior. She felt like giggling as Mantis picked himself off the ground swaying from side to side crying out, "Where that boulder come from?"

On the surface she appeared her normal hardcore self, but underneath she was weak in the knees. And she hated herself for it.

This panda had not only took away her chances of become the Dragon Warrior but now turned her into a love sick fool.

_I have to end this now before it goes any further._

Shifu looked far more angry than she did, and knew full well if she did not act fast, this panda would be dead. Just as her master was about to name Po next match, she stepped forward to take his place.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tigress?" Viper asked. "He's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Yes," Tigress said in a cold voice, but was smiling on the inside at the chance of get close to Po and to once again be held by his strong arms…she shook herself to clear her. _Stay focus._

Po came to stand before Tigress, moving into a fighting stance, with one arm out stretched and the other slightly curled back along his side. "Whenever you're ready, Kitty."

Tigress's inner smile widen. Unlike Shifu, she had grown use to Po calling her Kitty and rather enjoy it. "First things first," she said in a calm tone, "when you lose, you have to proclaim to everyone that Grandmaster Oogway was wrong and that I should be named the Dragon Warrior."

Po rolled his eyes. "Is it really that important to you."

"Yes."

A smirk formed on the panda's face. "Alright, and when you lose?"

"Oh I won't be losing."

The smirk remain. "Humor me?"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I don't know. How about a kiss?"

Tigress's eyes narrowed, claws extended and lunged for the panda, swing her right arm about to deliver a blow across the side of his face, and yet to her complete surprise, Po manged to move quick enough to block her attack.

Stunned by the turn of events, Tigress was unable to prevent Po landing a solid kick to her side causing her to double over. Finally to deep her shock, Po slammed a palm against her face, knocking her flat along the ground.

Tigress slowly sat up, with eyes as wide as saucer plates.

_He took me down in only three moves._

With a cheerful smile on his face, Po reached out a paw saying, "I'll have that kiss now."

Tigress batted his paw aside and quickly stood up. "Oh we're far from done here panda." With that Tigress back flip, ramming her foot across Po's chin, while at the same time picked out the position of the sun. After putting some distance between her and Po, Tigress jumped as high as she could making sure the sun was behind her so as to hide her movement. At the height of her jump, Tigress flipped once more, this time bringing her foot down for a crushing blow.

However to her surprise once more, the panda was ready for her.

With a simple side step, Po avoid her stomp but what made matters worse he had an attack of his own ready. Linking his arm with her's along the elbow, Po spun around taking Tigress along for the ride. The end results brought her flat against the ground. Her eyes wide with shock at seeing Po bearing his fist for a crushing blow.

_Oh no you don't!_

Rolling to the side, Tigress avoided Po's attack by mere inches. Half way through her turn, she pushed herself off the ground and spun about to land a hefty kick across Po's chin. The blow should have left any normal person seeing stars, yet Po merely stood back a little, rubbing his lower jaw.

"Well that leaves the score two to one," Po said in a mocking tone, "You want to keep going or call it a day."

Tigress growled, bearing her fangs. She rushed him once again, punching and kicking, using every skill Shifu had taught her, yet Po blocked her every move. A fire blazed in her eyes as her punches increased in speed and ferocity, yet at the same time she found herself enjoy this match. To know that she found someone who could hold their own against her filled her with the same pleasing sensation she felt whenever near Po.

The two of them fought with no sign of slowing down. Tigress finally found an opening as she shifted her posture as to trick Po into defending his right and quickly moved in close with her signature attack, a double palm thrust straight to Po's waist.

Po's eyes shot open and it was Tigress's turn to smirk, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop or block her attack.

_Looks like I win panda._

Tigress struck Po in the middle of his waist with every ounce of strength she had. She felt certain that her blow made content, felt for sure that she had finished the panda off.

But what she really felt was…_pain_.

"Oh my god," Tigress cried out jumping back, shaking her hands, looking far more shocked than when their match first started.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Viper asked as she and the others rushed toward her side.

"Yes," the tiger replied in a weak voice, "I've never felt that much pain since I started my training of punching iron wood trees." She then turned face Po, the surprised look shifted to anger. "Po, take off the robe."

Po looked away for a moment, unable to return Tigress's gaze.

"Take it off NOW!"

"Fine!" Po stammered.

Tigress gaze rooted on the panda as his body seemed to grow several inches. The hems of his sleeve rose up his forearm and the bottom lifted off from the ground. There was stretching and ripping sounds as the seams along the shoulders rip. Po then brought his right hand up, took hold of the cloth and gently pulled. The sound of tearing doubled as he tore it off.

Tigress's jaw dropped at Po's body. _All this time he had been slouching._ He stood a solid foot above her and his muscles were massive, and what truly shocked her was she couldn't tell if they were flexed or not. Meaty pecsstood proudly on his chest and his six pack abs looked as though they were carved from solid stone. _No wonder he was able to stand up to my attack._ His legs were just like the rest of him and look powerful for him to jump the whole length of the Thousand Steps ten at a time.

"Dude, _THIS _is what you look like under that robe?" Mantis said, "Why would you want to hide that."

Po took a deep sigh which only seem to increase his already immense bulk. "My reasons are my own." He straightened once again, planting his fist against his hips, thrusting his chest out and smile at Tigress. "So Kitty, you want to keep going?"

Tigress came to stand before Po, her eyes sparkled with a sense of awe and wonder. She gentle rubbed a hand along his body, softly creasing his muscles. As she stroked his biceps she gave a tight squeeze, amazed that she could not dent his arm. A smile crept across her face and as she gazed up into Po's jade eyes, a gentle purr slipped through her lips as she said, "At least now I don't have to worry about holding back."

She then took hold of Po's shoulders and pulled down with all her strength, forcing him down while at the same time slamming her knee against his chin. Po staggered back a few steps, his expression dazed. Tigress moved in close and pulled off a quick leg sweep to the panda to the ground. Not wanting to give Po the chance to recover, Tigress leapt on top of him, punching him across the face and face.

Po pushed her off with a swift jab with a knee and quickly moved out from under her and stood back up.

Tigress stepped in, raising both hands, Po acted quickly bringing his own hands up catching her's

Together the two stood. Locked in what appeared to be an endless struggle. Tigress could not stop from marveling at the sight of Po's muscles bugling from the effort of holding her back. But what made things worse was that he showed no sign of tiring. _He could go on forever if he had to. I've got to do something fast._ Than an idea came to her. It was crazy, but it was all she had. Shifting her position Tigress feinted a back step knowing that Po's forward monumental would catch him off guard. Immediately following that, Tigress jumped up, for another knee jab to Po's face.

Once again, Po was ready for Tigress.

Somehow Po turned Tigress feint into one of his own, leaning back and clutched Tigress into a tight bear hug.

_Can nothing surprise this panda?_

"So Tigress do you have any more tricks you like to try?"

Tigress pushed off Po's massive shoulders struggling to get free, but Po merely held her tighter. His sheer strength was too much for her. After a while Tigress effort began to wane and as she looked down into the panda's deep jade, beautiful eyes and feel his bulking muscles along his shoulders and arms, the warm sensation wash over her once again. The longer Po held her, the stronger the sensation felt, and her purr grew loud enough to be heard by everyone.

_Oh I can't take it anymore._

Wrapping her arms around Po's meaty neck, Tigress pressed her lips full against his own. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Po's POV**

Po's eyes shot open. Here he was in a pitch battle and this beautiful awesome kung fu master was kissing him, and it felt…nice. As they carried on with their lips pressed against each other, a sensation of happiness. He loosed his hold around Tigress's waist expecting her to slip out and attack, but if anything, she tighten her own grip and somehow managed to press her feet against the back of his knees. The sudden shift forced Po to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

The two of them broke from their kiss and seemed to laugh. Neither one of them appeared to be aware that the others were there. Po looked up into Tigress amber eyes and gently began to stroke her cheek which only caused her to purr. _I could never get tired of that._ He smile boldly, bring his arms around Tigress again and kissed once more, only there was a great deal of passion.

Shifting his weight, Po rolled over bringing Tigress under him. Their lips parted once more and Po chuckled as he stroked a hand down the length of her side causing her to moan.

"PANDA!"

Po looked away from Tigress to see Shifu glaring at him. The look of fury burning in the red panda's blue eyes told Po all he need to know. _He had just crossed a very fine line._

Regain his senses, Po moved away from Tigress, only to bump into Monkey and Viper. The tree snake looked up at Po with anger in her eyes, her forked tongue shooting out with several hiss. Monkey…with Mantis sitting on the ape's shoulder…on the hand looked a bit amused, rapidly arching their eyes brows or making kissing faces. Crane like Viper stared with his beak hanging open with his eyes as big as plate.

"PANDA!"

"What?" Po said turning back to Shifu.

"HOW DARE YOU…YOU…TRY AND VOILATE MY DAUGHTER!"

"Say what…" Po muttered while helping Tigress to her feet. "Shifu is your father?" He back away eyeing the two of them with a confused look. "Uh how is that uh…"

Tigress rolled her eyes, though was still purring as she stepped closer to Po. "He's my adopted father."

"Oh well, that makes a lot more sense." Po said with a chuckle.

"Get out!" Shifu snapped, his ears twitching with rage.

"Oh what, so I finally find a little bit of happiness again and you want me to—"

"I said GET OUT!"

"Make me."

Shifu took up a fighting stance.

"Oh please," Po said in a mocking voice, rolling his eyes, "I've already bested four of you five students," he paused as he glanced Tigress, "and I guess we can call our match a draw."

"I don't" Tigress whispered with a loving smile, "I think _one _of us won something in that match."

Po returned the smile, stroking her cheek. "Maybe we can—"

Po's statement was cut short as he felt something slam against his shoulder. The blow racked his body sending him skidding across the court yard. Looking back he saw Shifu rushing toward him. Bracing himself brought a paw to block the red panda's attack, though as he came with reach, Shifu took hold of Po's outstretched hand and somehow managed to spin him around like a rag doll. Shaken by Shifu strength, Po struggled to regain his footing, and wound up facing the other way. A sharp pain ran along his arms as Shifu pull them back behind him. The red panda then jumped forward to kick him squarely in the back.

_Man this guy is good._

Po managed to pull free of Shifu's grip, then flung the kung fu teacher over his shoulder with the intent to slam him against the ground. Sadly the red panda twisted about so that his feet landed perfectly on the ground.

The two of them trading a number of blows, but it was clear that Shifu had the upper hand.

Their fight brought Po to the edge of the steps leading to the valley. Glancing over his shoulder, Po nearly gasped, knowing that if he were to fall, it would be a long way down, and the odds of making it slim.

"Now then," Shifu demand, "leave the Jade Palace or I will make you."

Po eyed the red panda with a calm expression. "I told you," Po said in a level tone, "I don't run from a fight." He then took several deep breaths to steady his body. Raised one arm up, hand clutched in a tight fist while bringing the other behind his back fingers slight curled. Closing his eyes, Po focused on gathering his chi. He doubted he could pull it off, but it was all he had. Opening his eyes once more he waited for the old master to make the next move.

He did not have to wait long, for at the next intense, the red panda charged head long for Po. There was an evil glint in his eyes that grew worse the closer he got.

_Come on, come on._

A tingling sensation flowed along his paw, and a faint smile crept across his face.

_Here's goes nothing._

With that, Po thrust his hand forward resulting in a gust of wind shooting out from his palm. The wind was not as strong as back when he stopped the rock slide but it was enough to send Shifu flying backward where he landed on a small bush.

Shifu sat there, eyeing Po with a questioning expression.

Tigress rushed to Po's side, looking both stun and worried. "Po, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Po answered looking between his hand and Tigress. "Sorry about your step father."

"He had no right to treat you like that," Tigress said in a calm voice. "But you…I mean I never saw anyone do what you just did," she paused as she slowly leaned toward Po's face, having to stand on her toes to bring her lips closer to his, "it was amazing."

"Po!"

Po grunted pushing away from Tigress. "Oh so now you call me by name," he said eyeing Shifu, "Can't you just admit that I've beaten you."

Shifu came to stand before Po, his ears no longer seem to twitch and he held a smile on his face. "Yes I believe you have," he said then solemnly brought his hands together and bestowed Po with a customary bow and finishing with, "Dragon Warrior."

Surprised, Po did not take notice of Tigress pressing against him until she laid a soft kiss against his chest. Smiling he turned to face the tiger, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her back in a romantic dip and gently pressed his lips. As their lips parted he smiled down at Tigress, his heart pounding in his chest like never before and said a proud voice, "I think I can get use to the idea of being the Dragon Warrior after all."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Night had fallen on the Valley of Peace. Most of the towns' folk were closing down their shops and turning in for an early night. Even in the Jade Palace, the palace staff were traveling down the long path to return home.

Po crept out of his room in the barracks. He discarded his oversize robe—no need for it now seeing how his secret was out—he still wore his dark blue slacks though now wore a tight matching vest. He stretched a bit testing the limits of the cloth. He had not worn this in some time and was worried that he had grown too big for it.

"Uh excuse me Po."

Po turned his head to the side and released a heavy sigh as he saw Crane standing outside his room.

"Yes Crane?"

"I was wondering if I could speak with you."

"I suppose, what can I do for you?"

"Well first off I just have to say what you did this morning was amazing. I've never know anyone who could stand up to both Tigress and Master Shifu."

A smirk formed on Po's face.

"And I well," Crane went on looking a little nerves. "I would like to know why you were so rude to me yesterday."

"Oh that," he said in a hollow tone, looked away for moment before taking a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry. It's not really you I have a problem with; the problem is _what _you are."

A look confusion watched over Crane's face. "Uh…what?"

"It would take too long to explain," Po said, "and would bring up too much painful memories. So for the time being, how about you just give me some space?"

Crane moved to stand in front of Po looking rather sad. "But if we could talk about it then—"

His sentence was cut short as Po took hold of Crane and pressed him against the wall. A look of fury formed on his face as he tighten his grip short of snapping the avian's. "I said give me some space." He is in a deep angry voice. He then released the bird allowing him to fall to the floor. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I made a pot of some noodles and dumpling. Help yourself."

**Tigress's POV**

Tigress sat on her bed, smiling as her thoughts turned back to how she kissed Po. A part of her could still not believe it. But the more she thought about it, the happier she felt. She was in love, and in love with a panda. The whole idea seem so amusing to her she found herself giggle.

"Gee Tigress, I never seen you giggle before."

"Oh," Tigress stammered turning to the corner and seeing Viper coiled on her chair by the desk, "sorry Viper. I mean I can't really help it. The more I think about Po, the more I…" her sentence trailed off as a purr escaped.

Viper rolled her eyes in an annoyed expression.

Tigress noticed this leaned toward her friend. "Viper what's wrong?"

"Oh it's just that wasn't really expecting the two of you to get involved so quickly."

"Uh…Viper weren't you the one who first said that I might be in love?"

"Yes," Viper muttered in a sad tone, "but I'm just worried that you won't time for the rest of us, now that you and Po are a couple."

Tigress smile again, though not from the snake mentioning Po, but at Viper's foolish. She then stood up and scoped her friend up and held her in a gentle hug. This was another thing she noticed after accepting her feeling toward Po in how easier it was for her to show her emotion. "Don't worry Viper. I know that I've not been all that open to you, but it's only because of my history. I've never really had much of a reason to be happy."

Viper smiled up at Tigress. "Well it really looks good on you," she said, "and well if he makes you happy the…"

She paused as they heard the sounds of Po and Crane in the hallway. Tigress looked up to see the silhouette of Po jabbing Crane against the wall by his neck. A shudder crept down her spine. She couldn't understand how someone who made her feel so wonderful with just a simple thought could be so full of anger.

She waited till the two males made their way out the hallway, Crane leading toward the kitchen and Po in the other direction, then gently placed Viper on the ground and opened her door.

"Where are you going?" Viper asked.

"I need to have a talk with Po."

"Oh," Viper said with nerves expression, "would like me to come?"

Tigress arched an eyebrow at the green snake. "Please. Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I may have fallen for a panda, but I'm your hardcore sister."

**Po's POV**

Po stood alone in the Hall of Heroes glancing over the Thousand Sacred Scrolls of Kung Fu. Since he had come to accept his place as Dragon Warrior, he figured he would need to brush up on some more kung fu style and secrets. He was a bit surprise that he had already learned several of these scrolls.

_Oogway must have made copies of these for me back when I started my training._

He read another five scrolls and as he open the next one, he noticed it dealt with nerve pinch. There was illustrate of a normal person's body and the number of presser points.

"So this is how Oogway stopped me," he said with a grin. Upon further study he discovered a section of the scroll that showed how to counter the effect. It required split second timing and the vast release of the person's chi. "I wonder if I could pull this off," he whispered after gazing over the scroll several time.

"What are you doing here?"

Po looked up from the scroll to see Tigress standing in front of him.

"Oh hi Kit…" he paused biting his limps and slowly stood up and gave Tigress a solemn bow. "Sorry I guess I should start calling you Tigress, now that we're in a relationship."

A smile crept across her face. "You can still call me Kitty. I really grown fond of it my Panda, though only when we're here in the Jade Palace, can't let the local bandits to think I've gone soft."

"Alright Kitty," Po said with a smile as he gently brought his arms around her waist bringing her closer. "So what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she said glancing down at the table. "Uh…Po have been reading the Scared Scrolls?"

"Yeah. Seeing how I'm the Dragon Warrior, I figure I should learn all I could."

"I'm impressed."

"You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"I will admit that I was upset when Oogway named you as the Dragon Warrior."

Po chuckled. "Upset, Kitty you were a hairball's toss away from clawing my face."

Tigress blushed. "Sorry about that Po."

"It's alright," Po said with a smile slowly pulling her closer, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Po wait," Tigress quickly. "There is something very important I have to speak with you about."

Po took on a sadden expression, but calmly loosed his hold on Tigress and led her to a nearby bench where they sat down. "Alright Kitty, what do you talk about?"

"I want to know what problem you have against Crane."

Po's expression shifted to one of anger and quickly released Tigress's paw. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Po please," Tigress said, placing a paw on Po's cheek forcing him to look her in the eye. "Crane is more than just a comrade; he's like a member of my family. The Five, Shifu, even Oogway, they're all I have. If you and I are going to be together, then I need to know you have all our backs especially when we go out on a mission."

Po moved Tigress's paw away, though did so as gently as he could. Closing his eyes, Po took several deep breathes before finally looking back into Tigress's amber eyes. "Alright. Though you must understand, I don't really hate Crane, I hate avian."

"Why?"

"An avian name Shen killed my mother when I was just a baby."

Tigress gasp, her eyes wide with shock. "Po I'm so sorry."

Po nodded. "But it's more than that. He not killed my mother, but sought to kill all panda across China."

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"I have no idea. The only thing I know is that he drove my people into hiding too afraid to show themselves in public."

It was Tigress's turn to node. "Is that why you wore the robe and hat, not to mention keep your room in total darkness?"

"Yes. It was the one thing my father taught me to remember, never draw attention to yourself," he sigh as he cast his gaze about the palace, "so much for that uh."

Tigress chuckled. "Yeah, once word begins to spread that the Dragon Warrior is the last panda alive, blending-in in a crowd will be next to impossible. But I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

Po glanced at Tigress with a confused expression. "Why?"

Tigress shifted her position so that she now sat in Po's lap, wrapping an arm around his waist and brought the other up around his neck. "Because now you have me and the rest of the Five to watch your back, and believe me, you could never ask for a better family."

_A family?_ It had been a long time since Po ever thought about having a family again. "I don't know Kitty, I mean I know that Crane is loyal to a fault, but it will be a while before I can truly trust him."

Tigress released a heavy sigh as she pressed her muzzle against Po's neck. "I understand, and I love you enough to give you the time you need."

Po smiled as he brought his arms around Tigress once more and gently kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Tigress."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Shifu's POV**

Shifu strolled down the halls of the Jade Palace. He felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He had come to respect that Po—a panda of all things—was rightfully the Dragon Warrior and involved with his adoptive daughter Tigress. His skill in kung fu was unmatched, with a strength that held no limit. The most shocking of all was how had brought a side of Tigress he felt was lost. He never knew Tigress to laugh or even purr. _And when was the last time she ever kiss someone?_ He knewhe had to keep a close eye on Po. He seemed trustworthy, but there was still too much of his history he knew nothing about.

And then there was Tai Lung he had to worry about. In his blind haste, he had sent Zang off to find him with the notion of Oogway choosing him to be the Dragon Warrior.

"How could I been so foolish?" He said with a heavy sigh. "Maybe Zang won't be able to find him, maybe the compound didn't work, what if…"

A sudden flop sound from behind drew his attention and turned to see the duck in question laying about the ground.

"Oh Zang," Shifu said in a solemn tone, "please tell me you were unable to track down Tai Lung."

The duck looked him Shifu in the eye, held his mouth open as though to say something, but then quickly clamped up.

Shifu released a low grown. _Of course he found him._ Looking back at Zang, he could see the nerves look in his eyes. "How long?"

"Not really sure Master," Zang muttered, "he didn't really seem like he was in a hurry."

"But his memory was restored was it?"

"I'm afraid so Master."

"Very well," Shifu said his shoulders slump, "go and alert the palace staff. We may need to leave at a moment's notice."

"What about Grandmaster Oogway?"

Shifu straighten his body, took on a bold expression, but still, his eyes looked doubtful. "No, I caused this dilemma, and now I must set things right."

**Po's POV**

"No way," Tigress said with a giggle.

"Yes way," Po answered.

Po and Tigress left the main hall of the palace and were making their way to the kitchen barracks. Along the way Po thought it might be fun to tell Tigress a bit about himself…leaving out most of the important facts of his past, the fact that he had been married for one thing. Though he had come to terms with Jiao's lost, he still found it difficult to speak of her.

"You should have been there, one month after working for Mr. Ping and," he paused spreading his arms out and releasing a loud explosion sound, "the whole kitchen filled with batter."

Tigress giggled once more. "It must have taken you a while to clean."

"Yeah," Po said rubbing the back of his head, "I thought for sure Ping would kick me out, but that old goose just used it to whip up the largest pancake in the whole valley. Made a tasty profit in the process."

"He sounds like a smart fellow."

"He has his moment. Taught me all I know about cooking. Though there are a few things I knows he hiding from me."

"Like?"

"Well, he has this special dish people ask for all the time called 'Secret Ingredient Soup'. When they do, he shoves me out of the way, normally up to my room as I don't like going out in public."

"Well that's something you're going to have to get over Po," Tigress said leaning closer to the panda, wrapping an arm around his, "being the Dragon Warrior means you're now the protector of China."

A shudder ran down Po's spine. He had spent so much time hiding from the world that idea of rushing off to fight bandits, warlords, or any other dark threat at a moment's notice did not sit well with him. "Tell me something Tigress," he said hoping to change the subject, "why did you want to be the Dragon Warrior so much?"

Tigress released a sigh, looking away from him. "Mainly because of Shifu."

Po raised an eye brow, waiting for her to continue.

"Before I or any of the current Furious Five came along, Shifu raised a snow leopard by the name Tai Lung."

"I've heard that name before," Po said recalling the event, "a rhino said he disappeared about twenty years ago."

Tigress nodded. "But before that, he was trained by Shifu himself. Tai Lung was a true master of kung fu. One of the few to ever master all thousand scrolls before the age of twenty. There was almost nothing he couldn't do. But even with all his skill and power, Tai Lung always wanted more. Before long he sought the power of the Dragon Scroll, and when Oogway refused his request, Tai Lung turned onto the village and struck at the Jade Palace itself," Tigress paused again, looking sad.

Po matched her expression. Though he did not this tiger very long, he hated the way she when sadden. Gently he took her chin in his paw and slowly brushed the onset of tears rimming her eyes.

Tigress smiled under Po's gentle touch. "Well after he disappeared. Only Oogway and Shifu knows what happen. Oogway never dwells on the past and I think the memory is too painful for Shifu to talk about it."

Po nodded. He could relate to the idea of a painful history.

"Anyway, I thought if I could become the Dragon Warrior, I could prove to be better than Tai Lung and earn Shifu's love, the way he felt about him."

Po chuckled which drew a cross look from Tigress. "Oh Kitty, there's no need for you to prove anything to Shifu. He loves more than anything. Or did you not see how he reacted when we kissed."

"That was a wonderful kiss," she said with a wicked smile, she paused and brought her lips close to Po's ear and whispered, "I wouldn't mind doing it again, and spend some more time with you alone."

Po's eyes shot open with a wide grin, then held her close and gave her a playful kiss.

When they broke, he looked Tigress in the eye and said, "Okay you're turn."

"Uh…what?"

"I told you something about my past, with the whole giant pancake, now it's your turn."

Tigress looked away her cheeks turning pink. "Oh don't know."

"Oh come on Kitty, don't tell me you've gone from tiger to chicken."

Tigress shot Po a narrow glare. "Oh you…alright, but I swear if you tell a soul about this, I of course will deny it, and you and I will be sparing partners for four months."

Po rubbed the bottom of his chin, thinking it over; he then glanced over at Tigress with an evil grin. "It might be worth it. Alright let me have it."

Tigress released a heavy sigh. "I…uh…I play with a ball of yarn as a cub."

Po fought the erg to laugh. "A ball of yarn?"

"It's not funny panda!" Tigress snapped. "When I was a cub, I was stuck in an orphanage, and everyone there called me a monster because of my claws and I couldn't control my strength. Back before Shifu came to help me, I would spend hours in my room far away from everyone who hated me and just bat this ball of yarn around. It was the only time I ever had any real fun."

Judging by the deep rooted sad expression on Tigress's face, Po knew there was more to this story. "I feel a _but_ coming."

"One morning, I hear one of the caretakers complaining that some of their supplies had gone missing, and they searched the whole orphanage. When they came to my room, they found the yarn and they accused me of stealing. I received a terrible beating, and was then forced to be locked in my room for a solid year. It did really bother me. I had been beaten and spent time alone before so I got use to it, but the bitter cross I had to bare was watching the caretakers toss my ball of yarn into the fire saying that it was worthless."

Tears began to rim Po's eyes, and before he knew what he was doing, he stopped and brought Tigress before him and held her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Tigress. I really am."

"It's alright Po," Tigress said returning the embrace, pressing her muzzle against the fold of his neck.

Po could feel the beating of Tigress's heart beat along with his. He felt them fall into a rhythmic balance almost as though they completed each other. He never felt this sensation of happiness before. Not even with Jiao, and that if nothing else terrified him. He had cared about her for so long to think that it had been easily for him to fall in love with this tiger seemed impossible, but as he gazed deeply into her amber eyes, seeing the warmth flowing through them, he knew at that moment he could not think of anywhere else wanted to be or with anyone else. As he dwelled on that, the image of Jiao began to fade, and slowly replaced with that of Tigress who stood before him. A tear fell from his eyes but before he could pounder his feeling, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Tigress in a deep routed kiss.

"Nice one panda!"

The two lovers broke from their hug and turned to face the others. Po looked far more shocked than Tigress. They had been walking along the whole during their chat they didn't even realizing they now stood before the kitchen. Monkey and Mantis fits palm, chuckling, until Viper slapped the bug across the head.

Tigress smirked and then took a chair next to the snake. "Thanks Viper, though I think I'll get a few licks in during training in the morning."

Monkey gulped and Mantis jumped out of reach.

Po smiled at the sight then glanced around the table noticing the only chair left was next to Crane. Looking back at Tigress he noticed her motion him with her eyes for him to sit down.

"Uh hello Po," Crane said looking up. The avian gave him a nerves glance before turning back to his empty bowl. "Well I guess I'll call it an early night. See you all—"

"Sit down Crane," Po said cutting him off though not harshly, "look I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I may not be able to overcome my feelings toward avians, but I'm willing to call you a friend," he paused with a weak smile, "that is if you're willing to do the same."

"Of course Po," he said with a smile.

"Good," Po said with a nerves chuckle. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _"Here let me get you some more soup."

With that the six warriors sat down at the table chatting like lifelong friends and eating what they declared to be some of the wonderful noodle soup they've ever had.

All the while Po glanced at each one in turn; the feeling of happiness grew with each passing moment, his smile growing wider as his gaze fell upon Tigress. At last he felt truly happy again in a place where he could belong, where he no longer have to hide what he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Shifu's POV**

_Sometime later at the Scared Peach Tree_

Shifu slowly made his way toward the Scared Peach Tree. The clouds had long since drifted away to reveal a sea of stars. Oogway stood before the edge of the cliff, performing the most basic of kung fu. He moved with smooth steady steps, his years of training allowing him to not make the slightest sound, but even he knew that his master was aware of him.

"Master Oogway?" Shifu said as he neared the tree unable to move any closer.

"Yes Shifu," Oogway replied, his back facing the red panda.

"I fear that something terrible has happen," he said his shoulders drooping

"Yes, Shifu, I know."

Shifu looked confused, his ears twitching. "You know Master?"

"Yes," Oogway repeated.

"But how?" Shifu demanded.

Oogway suddenly slammed the end of his staff against the ground; with enough force for it dig several inches into the hard floor. He then turned on Shifu, a look of anger edge his features. "You dare to ask me _how. _I am the Grandmaster of this palace. It is my place to know these things. But what I do not know is why. Why did you not have faith in my decision?"

"Because…" Shifu began but stopped short at a loss for words. What could he possibly say that could explain his actions? He had undeniably betrayed his master. By all rights he should be cast out of the Jade Palace, and yet Oogway merely stood there waiting for an answer. With none forth coming, Shifu lowered his head, tearing his gaze from the ancient turtle. "I am deep sorry for my actions Master, but I could bear the thought of my son being sent to prison. I also felt confident that you would never find a warrior worthy of the title of Dragon Warrior, and once you passed on I would be given the right to hand the title on to Tai Lung."

"And in doing so, you have single handle unleashed quite possibly the greatest threat the Valley of Peace has ever known. You're actions have not only betrayed me, but all that you swore to uphold."

"Yes master," Shifu said in despair. "I will understand if you decide to place me into exile."

"No Shifu," Oogway said in a harsh tone, "no, you will not get off that easy my friend. It was you and your mistrust that cause this dilemma, and now it will be up to you to resolve it."

Shifu's shoulders slumped even lower than when first stood before the Grandmaster. He fought to keep the tears from forming. A sudden shock caused his body to bolt up straight as he looked up to see a smile on Oogway's face.

"But you will not be alone in this struggle," he said with a smile.

"Master?"

A gust of wind blew past Shifu's face, carrying with it several peach blossoms. Oogway turned to the heavens, his expression never once changing. "My time has come," he said turning away from the red panda.

"Master?" Shifu repeated.

"I am sorry that I can help you with in your ordeal," Oogway said. Taking hold of his staff and calmly placed it Shifu's out stretch hands. "Before I go I must ask of you to promise me that you look over the panda, and help him to achieve inner peace. He will need it in the battles to come."

"Master…I," Shifu muttered unclear of what was happening.

More leaves swirled, collecting around Oogway, and with it, Shifu could make out a faint glow around the turtles. The glow grew in luminosity along with the number of petals until finally the covered Oogway's whole body.

"_Promise me,_" he said in a faint whispered.

And with those final words, Oogway's body began to fade, his form melting and blending in with the vast amount of petals. After several heartfelt moments, the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace was gone, carried off by the wind, leaving Shifu all alone.

Shifu stood ridge to the ground, his gaze rooted on the swirling petals that was once his master. The only thing that remained was his staff, and as he tighten his grip, the small red panda finally allowed the tears that had building up to finally fall, know that not only had he failed his master, but may also never be able to look upon his face or hear his wisdom.

**Po's POV**

_Kitchen Barrack's_

Po felt a sudden shiver creep up his spine. "Did anyone feel that?" He turned around just in time to see out of all things a peach blossom petal brush along his face. He could not dwell on where the petal came from or how it even got into the kitchen for it quickly slipped out a window.

"What in China was that?" Po muttered. He rubbed where the petal touch and noticed a warm tingling sensation.

"Come on Po, we're getting hungry."

Po turned to face Monkey with an annoyed expression though smiled as Tigress shot simian the same look followed with a quick punch across his arm.

"Alright," Po said scoping out six bowls of his noodle soup, balanced them across his broad arms and then laid each one in front of the five saving the last one for himself as he took a sit next to Tigress.

"This is amazing Po," Tigress said after a quick bite.

"Yes Po," Viper said. "What do you call this batch?"

"Well I'm trying my luck at figuring out Mr. Ping's Secret Ingredient Soup. It's a big seller down in the valley, but try as I might; I've never been able to figure out how he makes it taste so wonderful."

"What are you talking about Po," Monkey said in between mouthful, "this is some of the best soup I've ever had. Even better than what you made for us yesterday."

"I agree," Crane said finishing off his bowl.

Po wanted to be pleased by their praise for his soup, but he couldn't help but shake the feeling something was wrong. With his heighten senses; he could feel a strange change in the air. Faint footsteps drew his attention and turned to see Shifu enter the room.

"Master?" Po whispered.

Shifu turned to face Po, his expression grim.

The others took note of Shifu and quick stood. Only Po remained seated.

"Please, everyone sit down," Shifu said, his voice sounding hollow. "I'm sure that each of you know of Tai Lung, and how he attacked the Jade Palace seeking the power of the Dragon Scroll."

Po gently placed a paw over Tigress's as he heard a deep sigh slip through her lips.

"However, what none of you know is that after Oogway defeated Tai Lung, I allowed him to escape imprisonment."

A collective gasp sprung up from everyone.

"But why?" Tigress asked.

"Because I felt Oogway would realize he was rightfully chosen to be the Dragon Warrior. When Tai Lung attacked the Jade Palace, I was ready to face him, but I could not see past my feeling for him. I thought of him as my son, and even now, I think of Tai Lung as my own. And so when Oogway ordered Tai Lung to be sent to prison I bribed the guards to bring him instead to a leopard village far from the Valley of Peace but not before using an advance kung fu move that was design to block all his memory of this place."

Po nodded. He had read something about that move in one of the scroll. He could have used that move while trading. If anyone were to find out he was a panda all he would have to do is wave his hand about, twiddle his fingers about and no one would be the wiser.

"When Oogway mention that he was going to name the Dragon Warrior," Shifu went on, "I sent Zang to find Tai Lung with a scroll sealed with a special compound that would restore his memory," he paused as he turned his sadden expression to Po. "I would have never dreamt he would choose you to become the Dragon Warrior. And now it too late for Tai Lung is on his way here even as we speak."

Po took note of the clear signs of stress forming along his friends. Could this Tai Lung possible be that deadly?

"What about Master Oogway," Viper asked, "if he defeated Tai Lung before than couldn't he simply do it again?"

Shifu did not answer her, his grim expression appeared to worsen and his grip on Oogway's staff seemed to tighten.

"Grandmaster Oogway is dead," Po said in a solemn voice, "isn't he?"

All eyes turned to Po.

"How could you possibly know?"

Po shifted his eyes from side to side. He could still feel the strange sensation left by the petal brushing against his face, but other than that he had no answer for the red panda. "I don't know, I just know."

"Well you are correct Po."

"Then we have to go and face Tai Lung before he reaches the valley," Tigress said standing up. "With Po's help I know we can stop him."

"No," Shifu snapped. "I want you to help the palace staff get the people to safety."

"But Master," Tigress protested, "this is what you trained us for."

"Tigress," Po said standing placing a hand on her shoulder, "Master Shifu is right."

"What?" Tigress snapped, facing him.

"As I understand you are charged with protecting the people, and that is what we're going to do." His eyes drifted to the floor an expression of grief forming. "I made the mistake of mistaking revenge for justice and it cost me everything I held dear. I don't want to you go through the same pain I felt."

"Thank you for your support Po," Shifu said then turned to address the others. "Now then I want each of you to head out into the village alert the people. There are many who will remember what Tai Lung did and most likely raise a panic so I need all of you maintain a sense of calm and order."

Po and the others bowed before their master and calmly made their way out the door, though as Po came to stand before Shifu, the red panda brought the wooden staff down to block his path.

"Not you Po," Shifu said as he the others went out ear reach, "There is something very important I have for you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Shifu led Po into the Hall of Heroes. Moonlight reflected off the smooth polished floor. A cold wind flowed through the open doors causing the cloth painting to flutter. Po paid no heed to the cold as his focus was solely rooted on the dragon statue above the moon pool, more importantly what was clasped in the dragon's mouth.

The Dragon Scroll.

He had spent very little time in this chamber though each time, his eyes drifted upon the red and gold cylinder pondering what was written on it.

_If Tai Lung is coming all this way for just one scroll it must be very special._

"You have more than proven yourself to be the Dragon Warrior Po," Shifu said drawing his attention. "But before you are truly ready to known as the _Dragon Master_ you must first understand the meaning of the dragon scroll. This scroll is the last one Oogway ever wrote, and inscribe upon it is said to be the secrets to unlocking unlimited power. If Tai Lung were to get his hands on this scroll he could destroy all of China. That is why I have decide that you should take the scroll and leave now putting as much distance between here and Tai Lung as possible."

"You mean you want me to run?" Po said with disbelief. "I told you I will not run from a fight."

"Please understand Po, this is not a fight you can win. Remember I train Tai Lung, and he has already mastered all one thousand scrolls of kung fu."

"I know, but I just can't run away, not when I know I can make a difference."

Shifu released a heavy sigh. "You can be so stubborn you know that."

Po released a faint chuckle. "You should have seen me when it came to taking a bath. Now look just give me a chance. I don't want to risk Tigress's life any more than you do. So I'll go by myself."

"But you don't even know where to look for Tai Lung," Shifu pointed out. "You can search for days and still never find him."

Shifu made a good point, and it almost shattered his plans when he took note a swirl of peach petals flowing in the breeze. _Wait. The wind's blowing the other direction. Could that be Oogway?_ "I think I might have a good idea where to start," he said with a smile."If I'm lucky I can buy you and the others enough time to get the villagers to safety."

Shifu looked as though he was about to protest but he relent lowering his gaze. He remained this way for sometime before finally looking up and said in a level tone, "And what if you are not lucky."

Po rubbed the back of his head, looking a little sheepish before saying, "Well then you'll be getting what you wanted after all. Just promise me one thing."

A strange expression formed on Shifu's face. As if he was speaking with someone else. "What is it Po."

"Whether I come back or not, I want you to be more open with Tigress. In some ways, she almost like Tai Lung," he paused as he took note of Shifu's shocked expression, "Wait, hear me out. From what I understand, Tai Lung pushed himself to the limit just to please you right. Well that's what Tigress tried to do so she could earn the title of Dragon Warrior. She wanted you to be proud of her the way you were of Tai Lung."

"I…" Shifu said in a low voice, "I never thought of it that way. I thought that by distancing myself from Tigress, she would not turn out Tai Lung." He then brought a paw to his forehead, an angry look in his eyes. "How much of fool have I been?"

Po smile and knelt before Shifu, gently place a paw on the red panda's shoulder. "It's not too late Master. Show Tigress that you care for her. Become the father that she's always needed you to be."

"I…" Shifu stammered once more, then became ridge as he gazed into Po's jade eyes with a determine look. "I will Po."

"Good," Po said then stood up releasing a faint chuckle. "Well I'm off. Wish me luck Master."

"Good luck, Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled and calmly bowed before Shifu and then made a mad dash down the stairs.

_Later down in the village…_

Po reached the bottom step in no time. He stopped only briefly back at the Student barracks to grab his spare robe. The swirling petals flew through the open streets. Looking to the right, he gasped as he saw Tigress helping a small group of rabbits with their cart. He could not let her see him knowing that she would want to come along. A part of him would love for her to come, not just to have his back in a fight, but just to spend some time with her alone, away from all this conflict, away from the hardship and pain that was soon to come. To find some pleasant out of the open field and enjoy each other's tender embrace.

Shaking his head, Po cleared his mind of thoughts of Tigress and made a dash for a darken alleyway. Looking back to the sky, he saw the petals again leading him away from the valley. The petals led him toward the eastern part of the valley, and as he reached a stone bridge, a rustling sound drew his attention, before he knew it, Tigress jumped down in front of him.

Po skidded to a stop, skipping about as the pads of his feet burned. "Oh Tigress, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting the people to safety."

Tigress brought her arms across her chest, looking rather cross. "I could say the say same thing about you," she said her eyes narrowing. "This part of the valley has already been cleared."

"Well I just thought I give this area one more—"

"Stop Po," Tigress said in a level tone, "I've been around long enough to know when someone's lying to me. So why don't you tell me what's going on."

Po came to stand before Tigress placing a hand on her shoulder. Her amber eyes narrowed under his gaze and sent a shiver down his spine at what he was about to do. "Tigress, you know I love you right."

Tigress eyes narrowed further but her voice carried a sweet pleasant tone, "I love you too."

"Then I beg of you to understand that this will be the hardest thing I've ever done."

Before Tigress could raise a question, Po jabbed two fingers against her chest. The blow was close to her heart and he prayed his form was true. A ripple flowed across Tigress's body flowing from where Po struck her. To his relief, the nerve attacked worked as she fell into his arms, completely still, her expression locked in a state of shock, and her eyes looked upon him with anger. He hated himself for doing, and knew she would most likely never forgive him this, but he had to do it.

"Po!"

Po looked up to see Crane and then off to the side as Monkey jumped down from the nearby building. They both looked stunned to see Tigress stiff features.

"What happen to Tigress?" Monkey said.

Po looked a little worried then took a few deep breaths as he lowered Tigress to the ground. "I'm not sure, I found her like this, take her back to Shifu. He might know what to do about this. I'm going go off to find out who did this."

"Alright Po," Monkey said as he took hold of Tigress and slowly made his way back to the Jade Palace.

Once they were gone, Po turned away, tears streaming his eyes. "I'm sorry Tigress."

Rubbing the tears from his eyes, Po pulled the hood over his head and ran off, following the peach petals, knowing they would lead him to Tai Lung, he only prayed he had the skills to stop him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Well here is what some of you have been waiting for. Po's fateful encounter with the deadly Tai Lung. I put a lot of effort into this, but please keep in mind that writing fight scenes are not my strong suit so please be kind with your remarks.**

**Anyway, on with the scene.**

Chapter 18

**Tai Lung's POV**

Tai Lung had spent the past day and half traveling. After explaining to Mea and his little Lilly that he had something important to do, he quickly set off. His body was focused on the task at hand to reach the Jade Palace, however his mind was another matter. Though his memory had been restored, he still had questions. What would he do once he stood before his father? Would the villagers remember how he nearly destroy the valley and turned on Oogway? The more he thought about it, the more he questioned his right to be the Dragon Warrior.

His thoughts were broken when he suddenly found himself confronted with a swath of petals. The scent of peaches filled his scenes, bringing back memories of the ancient turtle as he stood before the cliff working on his skills. Shaking the stench from his nose, Tai Lung gazed about the clearing. There were a few large rocks, the sounds of simple minded birds flying about, other than that there was nothing special.

"You know for a cat you're pretty slow."

_Uh…what?_ Taking another look about the field he saw a lone figure sitting near one of the boulders; it took him a little bit by surprise as he had not noticed him the first time. _Where did he come?_

"Who are you?" Tai Lung said stepping out in the clearing.

The figure stood up, his face hidden in the shadows of a hood. "So you're Tai Lung," he said in a clam voice. "You're a lot bigger than I thought, though I've faced bigger."

Tai Lung moved closer to the lone man. His eyes narrowing as he announce built. "I ask you a question."

The lone figure raised his black hands up to the hood and slowly revealed the face of a giant panda. Tai Lung looked even more surprise. No one had ever seen a panda in over twenty years.

"My name is Po," the panda said with a smile, "and I'm the Dragon Warrior."

Tai Lung found himself laughing at the panda's outlandish claim. "You? But I thought Shifu had decided to name me…"

"Sorry to break it to, but Oogway named me the Dragon Warrior about two days ago. Believe me Shifu wasn't all too happy about it. For a while there I thought he'd go as far as killing me in order to get rid of me. However the fact remains that I am the Dragon Warrior."

Tai Lung laughed even harder. "But you're nothing but a big fat panda."

"Oh don't let this robe fool you, you over grown cat," Po then slammed his fist against a large nearly twice his size. The resulting blow completely shattered the stone sending the broken shards flying toward Tai Lung.

The snow leopard quickly brought his arms up to block the flying chucks. A few of them slipped past, impacting with his chest and shoulders, causing him to stumble back a little. When it was all over he gazed at Po, a smile forming on the panda's face.

"As you can see I'm lot stronger than I look."

**Po's POV**

Po smiled at Tai Lung as he took cover from rocks being hurled at him. He was a bit surprised. He had not expected his action to have that great of an impact. But it clearly drove the point home for the snow leopard. Deciding to deepen the shock, Po slipped his robe off allowing it drop the ground. Underneath the robe he wore his dark blue slacks and a gold cloth belt, he left his torso bare knowing that Tai Lung would try using his vest against him for a lock hold or grapple attack. Strapped his forearms were a pair of iron bracers he made in his travels. Taking a chance, he glance down at them eyeing the images he carved into them while waiting for the snow leopard, one was of a tiger and the other a dragon. He thought it was a fitting sign given the symbol of yin and yang and this way taking another glance at the right bracer, a part of Tigress was with him.

"Now we can do this about three ways," Po said eyeing the look of shock on Tai Lung's face. He held up a paw and counted off. "One: You go back to where ever you came from. Two: We fight," Po paused as he moved into a fighting position his muscles swelling as he flexed each one, "which so happens will take place here, far enough away from any village so that no one gets hurt."

The snow leopard narrowed his eye, it clear he was prepared for a fight. "What about the third option?"

"You can come back with me and clear things with Shifu. To prove that you're not the same person you were when you left. To make admen for the mistakes that was made."

For a single moment, it looked as though Tai Lung might agree with his third option. But then a cruel smile began to form and tilted his neck to the side creating a loud cracking sound. "It's a tempting offer," Tai Lung said, "but I would rather like to see which one is worthy of the Dragon Warrior title."

Po released a heavy sigh. "I was afraid you say that. Well let's get this over with."

Tai Lung wasted no time in facing Po, rushing toward him, clearing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Po was taken aback by the snow leopard's speed, and barely made raised his arms in time to block his opening blow. The resulting strike brought forth a massive gust of wind to spiral around him flatting the tall grass. They held their position; their hands locked together, neither one willing to give ground. The muscle along their arms bugled and swell, Tai Lung's mouth formed into an angry snarl showing his fangs, where as Po merely gazed at him, his expression blank as thoughts rolled through his mind.

_This isn't getting us anywhere. _Po thought then a smile came to and he had to thank Tigress for giving it to him. Pushing back a moment; Po shifted his weight causing Tai Lung to stumble forward. Taken by surprise, Po twirled a hand, flipping the snow leopard over his shoulder slamming him to the ground.

Tai Lung quickly recovered kicking his foot against Po's face. The panda stepped back a little putting some much needed space between them. Amazing, so did Tai Lung.

"I admit it," Tai Lung said rubbing his arms, "you're a strong panda." A smile then formed on his face as he returned to his fighting stance, "but let's see how fast you are."

He then rushed in, his arms a whirl of gray blur as he struck with open palm thrust and kick.

Po did his best to block each attack, but a number of them managed to break through his defenses and slammed against his chest. Tai Lung then took hold of Po's shoulders and forced him down where he drove his knee into his stomach and immediately followed with a thundering upper cut to the chin forcing Po on his back

_Why does everyone go for the chin?_ Po slowly got to his feet, his arms and chest ached but he could not back down now. There were too many people who were counting on him. Mr. Ping, Master Shifu, the villagers, the five, and most importantly Tigress. He had to win this fight.

"Still willing to fight panda?" Tai Lung with a smile. "I have to say I am very impressed. Most would have fallen by now."

"Most don't have much to lose," Po said standing ridge, though he felt a sway in his legs.

Tai Lung released a heavy sigh, taking a running charge before jumping at Po, bringing his foot to bare ready to slam it against Po's face.

Po used his weaken legs to his advantage ducking below Tai Lung and then quickly got back up, grabbing hold of the snow leopard's tail.

"Why you," Tai Lung snapped turning on Po. Luckily Po kept hold of his tail to keep him off balance, bobbing and weaving between the snow leopard's attacks, even using the fiend's own tail to trip him. In a fit of rage, Tai Lung lunged for Po, in a savage attempt to drive his fangs into his neck. Before he could though, Po brought his tail in the path of his attack and the poor snow leopard bit deep into the fluff of his fur releasing a high pitch cry of pain. Smiling, Po yanked on Tai Lung's tail forcing him off the ground and then performed a powerful spin kick landing his foot against Tai Lung's waist sending him half way across the clearing.

As he stood there, Po felt his legs were about to give out. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out and only prayed that Tai Lung felt the same way. A thick fog rolled in blocking his view of the snow leopard. Taking deep breaths, Po sought to slow time down, to focus on this one moment. He knew Tai Lung was using this fog for a sneak attack. The only question was, where would he strike?

A faint sound of grass crimping drew his attention to the side and barely had enough time to see Tai Lung appear leaping through the fog, a look of rage burned on his features and brought two fingers to bear ready to strike against his chest.

_Just one chance Po, make it count._

**Tai Lung's POV**

Tai Lung had grown tired of dealing with this panda. Though he proved to a worthy warrior with great strength and skill, he kept him from his goal. And it was time to end this. A cold chill filled the air and a smile formed on his face. Looking up, he could see the panda had not moved from where he kicked him. Calling on his chi, Tai Lung created a swirl of thick fog to form concealing him from view giving him the chance to recover, once then he crept on Po from the side. The fog began to part just as he was upon him, but even Tai Lung knew there was no chance this panda had of blocking this attack.

Raising his right paw, Tai Lung slammed two fingers against the panda's chest. A smile formed on his face. His nerve attack was unbeatable. His aim was true, striking Po squarely against the chest sending a ripple through the panda's black and white fur. The panda staggered for only a second before finally falling to the ground completely motionless.

As he stood there, looming over the fallen panda, Tai Lung chuckled while placing a foot paw against his shoulder forcing the panda on his back. "You were really good," he said facing Po, "I truly admire your strength and skill. Shifu trained you well," he paused to bring his face closer to Po's a smirk forming, "but clearly not good enough."

Suddenly, Po's eyes met his, a smile on his face as he said in a proud voice, "Yeah you're telling me."

Tai Lung freaked out at the sight of the panda being able to speak and jumped away from Po. His state of shock deepened when he saw him slowly got to his feet. He still looked haggard but otherwise no worse for wear.

**Po's POV**

"It's a good thing I learned a few things on my own," Po said taking a fighting stance. "Here's something else I found out." Po then charged at Tai Lung, attacking with rapid palm thrusts to the chest and face. His arms moved in a blur, forcing the snow leopard to defend himself. After one last crushing blow, Po struck Tai Lung with a thundering upper cut powered by the wind hammer thereby hurling high into the air.

Po followed Tai Lung as best as he could until he disappeared into the clouds. He could still make out the faint screams from the snow leopard, and he kept on listening he realized they were getting closer. Squinting his eyes, he discovered a tiny dot in the sky straight above him growing bigger.

_Uh-oh._

Taking a step back, Po nearly avoided Tai Lung as the snow leopard crashed into the ground, leaving a deep impression. Leaning over the hole, he was surprised to see the beaten snow leopard crawl out muttering in a staggered voice, "You really think you can beat me," he stumbled about looking ready to fall flat on his face, "You over grown panda."

He then tried to slug Po across the face, yet Po managed to catch it in mid thrust grasping one of his fingers. "You know you can keep on telling yourself that Tai Lung," Po said in a calm voice, "but just remember that it was this panda who whooped your tail."

Po then brought his pinky up before Tai Lung with a smile on his face.

A look of fear spread across Tai Lung's face. "The Wu-shi Finger Hold?" he said in a terrified voice.

Po's smile widen as he gazed at Tai Lung's petrified expression. "Oh so you know this hold?"

"You…you wouldn't…you couldn't!" Tai Lung snapped his ears twitching. "Shifu would never teach you such a deadly move."

"You're right," Po said, which brought forth a smile to Tai Lung's face, which quickly faded as Po went on, "but I did manage to figure it out though." With that he slowly began to flex his pinky.

"Wait!" Tai Lung snapped shaking his free hand, his voice riddled with fear. "After giving it some much needed thought. I think I'll go ahead with your third option. That is if you're still willing."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

**Tigress's POV**

_Valley of Peace_

Tigress stood with the others in the village square. They had gotten everyone to safety, the palace guards leading them to caves nearby, and now they were waiting for any signs of the Dragon Warrior. Of course Po was the last person she wanted to see. After recovering from his nerve attack the first thing she wanted to do was squeeze the panda's neck until he went from black and white to black and blue, she still did. Shifu spent hours explaining to her that he sought to keep her out of harm's way, but even that angered her to no end. As a warrior her life was full of danger, what right did this panda have to tell her where she could or could not go.

_If he lives through this, I'm going kill him._

A dark figure appeared at the edge of town. Her eyes narrowed attempting to see who it could be. Given its size her first impression was Po, but after seeing the swish of a long thick tail and the shape of the head, she knew it had to be Tai Lung. A tear began to fall from her eye. _If Tai Lung is here than it means that Po is…_ She could not finish her thought, the anger she felt toward Po had faded and replace with bitter sadness. The idea that she would no longer be held in his strong arms or press her lips against his own filled her with heartache. Taking a fighting stance she waited for him to get closer. This monster had taken the first person she had openly loved, and now he was going to pay with his life if even it meant the lost of her own. The very notion of this brought a smile to her face. _At least I'll be with Po._

"Hey there Kitty!"

_Po!_

**Po's POV**

Po led Tai Lung into the Valley of Peach. Luckily the village was empty so there was no one there to raise a panic.

"I'm a little worried about this panda," Tai Lung muttered, his eyes darting from side to side. There was a pause in his stride where he suddenly turned around crying out with, "That's it, I'm not doing it, I'm going home where my—"

His statement was cut short when Po grabbed hold of his tail and spun him around. "You aren't going anywhere Tai Lung."

"Look I've accepted the fact that you were chosen as the Dragon Warrior but what makes you think that Shifu will take me back after everything I've done."

"Because if he didn't he would have let you spend the rest of life in jail. Now all you have to do is go up those steps ask for Shifu to forgive you. If he does that's great for you, if he doesn't you can still go home and be with your family, but either way you'll at least have some closer."

Tai Lung nodded and turned back to the village square. "Say who are they?"

Po turned to follow Tai Lung's gaze and spotted the Furious Five standing near the base of the Thousand Steps. Tigress in the center taking on a fighting stance posed to charge at any moment.

"Hey there Kitty!" he called though gasped realizing that Tai Lung was standing right side him.

"Kitty?" Tai Lung muttered.

Po blushed under the snow leopard's gaze, but before he could say anything, something hard and fluffy slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Looking up he could Tigress looking down at him, tears were shockingly rimming her amber eyes.

"Oh Po," Tigress cried, "I thought you were dead."

"It's okay Tigress," Po said slowly standing up bringing Tigress with him. "I'm fine," he paused as he wiped a paw across his nose a boastful expression forming on his face. "It'll take more than an oversize ball of fluff to take me down."

Tai Lung rolled his eyes. "I should have crushed him when I had the chance," he muttered.

Po shot him an angry look, but before he could say anything he felt another slam, this across the face. Falling flat on his rump he looked up to see Tigress glaring down at him.

"That was for using a nerve pinch on me," she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Po replied rubbing his sore chin. "So uh can you forgive me?"

Tigress eyed him for a moment, then suddenly leaned down took hold of his chest fur and pulled Po from the ground where she pressed her lips against his own and wrapped her arms around his body in a loving embrace.

After several minutes the two broke for air. A smile on both their faces, deeply gazing into each other radiate eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

Po thought about it for a moment, a smile on his face. "Uh…not really, maybe one more will help clear things up."

Tai Lung looked away. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick. How about we go back to hitting each other? That always works with me."

"I see you have not lost any of your wit,"

Everyone turned to see Master Shifu standing where Tigress once did. Po looked over to Tai Lung and could see a faint smile form on his face but faded just as quickly. Looking annoyed with the snow leopard, Po moved to stand before him, punch his arm then pointed at Shifu.

"Alright, alright," Tai Lung said then knelt before Shifu.

Po stepped back, gently pulling on Tigress's shoulder implying that they should be given some space.

**Tai Lung's POV**

Tai Lung gazed down at his father, even kneeling down, he still towered over the red panda the smile he held for his father still lingered, but had diminished to point where it was impossible to see. Gazing into his light blue eyes, Tai Lung took a deep breath and said, "Are you going to welcome me home, master?"

"You are no longer my student," Shifu said in a harsh voice, "and this is no longer your home."

"Yes, I should really thank you for that. I have made my peace living with my wife and daughter. So tell me, if you will not welcome me as your student, will you be open to taking me back as a son?"

Shifu's expression soften a little.

"I know that I can never ask for your forgiveness Shifu," Tai Lung went on, "but I would like it if we could move on and I can be your son again." He then opened his arms to give Shifu a hug.

Before he could however, Shifu took hold of one of the snow leopard's outstretched arms, flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. Tai Lung looked up in surprise to see Shifu standing on his chest, one fist posed to strike him across the face.

"You have clearly grown soft and weak during your exile Tai Lung. There's still a good deal for me to teach you. So you will return to the Jade Palace and resume your training."

Tai Lung fought the urge to smile. "Uh…but what about my family?"

Shifu moved to stand beside Tai Lung, placing his paws into the folds of his robe. "Your family will come to live here in the valley so you can keep a close eye on them."

"Thank you fath—" he stammered as he saw the angry glare from Shifu and quickly corrected himself with, "I mean master."

"Oh this is so AWESOME!"

Tai Lung stood and turned to face the panda who had a wide grin on his face.

"We can be like the Furious Seven."

Tai Lung turned face Shifu, a confused expression on his face. "Are you sure Oogway really picked him to be the Dragon Warrior."

Shifu smiled up at Tai Lung before turning to make his way up the Thousand Steps. "You should know the answer to that question by now. Now come son, we have a lot to catch up on."


End file.
